Long Time No See
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Complete While walking home Tyson runs into two mysterious bladers. Who are they and why does one of them look strangely like Kai? Sequel to Betrayal & Comebacks
1. Don't I Know You?

Hey all! I'm back! ^_^ now there are two ways you can chose to see this fic.

As a totally new fic (which I've tried to make it, although I don't think it really worked) or as a sequel to the fic _Betrayal & Comebacks _but however you view it I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

It takes place ten years after _Betrayal & Comebacks_.

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

Chapter 1 - Don't I Know You?

It had just finished raining as Tyson walked home. He kicked a stone on the path, which landed in nearby puddle. He then stopped after hearing a familiar sound.

"That sounds like a Beyblade spinning." He said to himself.

He wondered over to where the sound was coming from and as he got closer he heard.

'Ah come on dodge for goodness sake!'

He had the feeling he had heard that voice before but he couldn't think where. As he continued walking towards the sound and voice he saw a girl, she was wearing black trousers and a dark blue t-shirt he saw that there was some kind of picture on it but he couldn't make it out from the side. Her hairstyle was kind of strange she had her long hair tied up in a ponytail but that wasn't the strange part. No the strange part was that she had brown hair with blue streaks running through it, the two colours seem to merge together seamlessly.  
She appeared to be training and not having much luck; every time she launched her blade it would just go in a straight line and not dodge the bricks she had put out but just crash into them instead.

He was about to introduce himself when a voice said

"You're not _still_ practicing are you?"

Tyson looked round and saw a boy approach the girl, he had near enough the same hair colour as her but his was just the opposite. He had blue hair with brown streaks and again the two seem to merge together seamlessly.

"Unlike you dear brother I can't seem to master this." She replied to him.

He smiled "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it sis. Just give it time."

The girl smiled and picked up her blade. For a moment Tyson thought he recognised it but then thought it to be impossible.  
Just then the girl noticed him.

"Hi." She said.

Her brother turned to see who his sister was talking to.

"Just how long have you been standing there?" he asked curiously.

Tyson couldn't speak, he hadn't noticed it before but the boy looked a little like Kai. He also had the same crimson eye colour.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked walking towards him while putting her blade in her pocket.

Tyson could now see the picture on her shirt it was a sliver tiger, which reminded him a little of Ray's Driger.

"Yea… I'm okay." He finally said.

"Who are you?" the girl's brother asked.

"My names Tyson."

"Nice to meet you Tyson. I'm Kate and this is my brother Ben." She gestured to her brother who was now looking a little shocked.

"Uh… I think we better go Kate. Mum will be wondering where we are."

"She may be wondering where you are Ben considering you're always 'disappearing', but I told her I'd be practicing." She answered him.

Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing not only did the boy look a little like Kai but he also had his habit of disappearing.

*-This is too weird.-* he thought.

"I'd better be going. My grandpa will be wondering where I am." Trying to think up an excuse.

"Okay bye and nice meeting you." Kate said.

Tyson walked off back in the direction of his house trying to make sense of all that was said and what he had heard.

"Why were you so mean Ben?"

Ben sighed, "Sis do you remember the people mum told us about?"

"You mean uh…" trying to remember their names "Max…Tyson…TYSON!" she said in total shock now understanding what her brother was going on about.

Ben gave a nod of his head.

"Do you really think it was him?" she asked.

"I do. Now do you understand why I said we had to go." He said.

"Yea I do. I'm sorry, your stupid sister wasn't thinking again."

"Hey what did I tell you about putting yourself down like that huh." 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Tyson's house -**

"Hey little dude." Grandpa said as Tyson walked in. "You had a phone call while you were out."

"Phone call? Oh no! I totally forgot about Max's call!" he couldn't believe that he was so preoccupied thinking about Kate and Ben that he forgotten all about his best friend. "What did he say grandpa?" Tyson asked hurriedly.

"He just said he'd see you next week."

"Huh? See me? Grandpa Max is in America how could he possibly see me. Are you sure your hearings not going." Tyson said little sarcastically.

"Hey I maybe old but my hearings perfect, besides I was just relaying a message."

"That's weird why would Max say he would see me?" Tyson wondered out loud.

"Sounds to me like he's hitching a ride." Grandpa replied while walking out the room.

During the rest of the week Tyson never saw Kate and Ben again that was until he accidentally ran into Ben on his way to Kenny's.

"Oh hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that." He then saw who it was he had run into. "Hey it's you. How's your sister getting on with her training?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"I just thought she'd might like some help. She looked in a little trouble." 

"Yea well she's just fine. Now if you don't mind I've got places to go." Ben said and with that walked off.

"What's his problem?" Tyson mumbled to himself before continuing on his way.

When he reached Kenny's he opened the door and said

"Hey Chief can I ask you something?"

"Argh!" Kenny said almost jumping out of his skin at the sound of Tyson's voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tyson you know that piece of wood you just walked through it's called a door, and it would be nice if you knocked on it before entering." Dizzi commented sarcastically.

"Yea maybe next time Dizzi." Not really paying attention to what Dizzi was saying. "Anyway as I was saying can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tyson what is it?" Kenny asked.

"Have you seen two kids around called Kate and Ben?"

"No, why should we have?" Dizzi asked

"You sure? One has brown hair with blue streaks and the other has blue hair with brown streaks."

"Actually come to think about. Yea we have seen them around." Kenny answered.

"It's just that they remind me of people." Tyson continued.

"Oh? Who?" 

"Well I can't quite place my finger on who Kate looks like but I believe that Ben looks like Kai. He even has his temperament and all."

"Ooo big word Tyson you sure it didn't hurt?" Dizzi joked.

"Ha ha very funny Dizzi."

"Well I haven't really had a good look at them, so I can't really say if I agree with you or not." Kenny replied.

"Oh?"

"Yea as soon as they saw us they ran." Dizzi answered.

"That's strange."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Kate & Ben's house - **

"Hey Ben what took you so long?" Kate asked as her brother walked in.

"I ran into…" he looked round wanting to make sure their mother was nowhere around before continuing.

"She's upstairs." Kate said knowing who her brother was looking for.

Ben gave a nod then continued "…Tyson and I mean literally ran into him."

"I take you were your usual charming self." She said sarcastically.

"Very funny sis." Ben replied while walking into the living room.

Kate followed her brother then sat on the sofa and sighed.

"You okay?" Ben asked a little worried about his sister.

"I'll be fine."

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Why do you think somethings up?" Turning to him.

Ben just looked at her as if to say 'I know you better than that.'

She smiled "Yea I guess you do. You are my brother after all."

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat you." he smiled holding up his blade.

"Ben that's not even funny. You know I can't get the hang of blading yet." Kate complained.

"Sorry."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon Kate." A voice said.

They both turned in the direction of the voice.

"Mom!" they say in unison.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Back at Kenny's place - **

"Do you really think Max is coming over?" Tyson asked the excitement clear in his voice.

"It's the only logical explanation I can think of as to why Max would have said he'd see you next week." Kenny replied.

"Alright Maxie's coming over! Man I haven't seen him in ages!"

"It has been a while since we've all seen each other."

"Yea." Tyson said as if reliving some of the memories "Hey you know what we should do." He said a moment later.

"What's that?" Dizzi asks.

"We should have a reunion."

"Great idea Tyson!" Kenny says.

"Yea a Bladebreaker reunion. Man I haven't seen those guys in ages. Ray…Max…Kai…you and me Chief."

"er... aren't you forgetting someone Tyson." Dizzi said.

"Of course we wouldn't forget you Dizzi." Kenny answers.

"I wasn't talking about me although it's nice to be remembered."

"Then who?" Tyson asks "I've mentioned everyone so who could I of missed out?"

"Try Sam." Dizzi reminds him.

"Oh. I guess I kinda forgot about her." Tyson says solemnly.

"Yea… I guess we all did especially when she disappeared like that." Kenny added.

"Poor Kai." Tyson said remembering what happened.

=FLASHBACK=

"What's wrong Kai?" Tyson asked as he walked out of his room and saw a worried look on Kai's face.

"Sam won't answer the door." Kai answered.

"You mean you didn't spend the night together." Tyson joked pretending to look shocked.

"She wanted to be alone last night." Kai said trying hard not to kill Tyson for the comment he just made. Ever since Tyson found that he and Sam spent the night together he always teased him about it and it drove him nuts sometimes.

"Hmmm… let me try." He knocked on the door but got no reply just as Kai did.

Tyson tried the door it was unlocked, he looked at Kai then slowly opened the door. They cautiously entered the room, the sun shone brightly through the window. As they looked around the room they saw that Sam's things were missing.

"Hey guys what's wrong? And where's Sam?" Max asked as he entered the room and saw no sign of her.

"That's a good question Max." Kai answered.

"Unfortunately we don't have the answer to it." Tyson added.

"Maybe she went to see the Chief or Ray." Max said forgetting that Kai shared a room with Ray.

"No if she went to see Ray I would of known." Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea."

"Then maybe she's gone to see the Chief." Tyson said walking out the door.

Kai walked to the wardrobe and opened it, it was empty but that was what he was expecting right. It was why all her things were missing she left.

"Kai you okay?" Max asked.

"Hm? I'm fine."

Then Ray walked in.  
"Tyson said to tell you he's gone with the Chief to the reception. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Max replied.

Kai walked toward the window and looked out of it refusing to believe what his mind was telling him.

A few minutes later Tyson and Kenny walked through the door.

"Well?" Max asked.

"They said that Sam had checked out earlier this morning." Kenny answered.

"Checked out? Where'd she go?" Ray asked.

"How should we know?" Tyson answers.

"Didn't they tell you?" Max asks.

"They didn't know." Kenny replies.

"Why would she just disappear like this? It doesn't make any sense." Ray wondered out loud.

"Hey what's that?" Kenny said as he saw an envelope on the pillow of the bed.

"What's what?" Tyson asked.

Kenny picked up the envelope and read what it said.  
" 'To the Bladebreakers.' "

"Open it." Ray said.

Kenny did so and found it to be a hand written letter.  
"It's a letter."

"From Sam?" Kai asked suddenly turning away from the window.

"Yea."

"Well what are waiting for, hurry up and read it Chief." Max says.

"Right." He then began to read the note:  
_'Hey guys!  
By now I guess you're all wondering where I am right. Don't worry I'm perfectly okay and yes I did leave of my own accord, before anyone asks.  
I suppose you're all wondering why I left. I guess I don't really have an answer for you, and before you say it Tyson yes I do know that's not a proper or good reason.'_

"I wasn't going to say anything." Tyson retaliated interrupting Kenny.

Kenny ignored him and kept reading.  
_'If you think about it I really shouldn't be leaving at all. I mean I've found true friends in all of you and I've even fallen in love with one you! So why in the hell am I leaving? Because I feel like I have to, ever since I met up with you guys we've run into nothing but trouble. I know it probably sounds as if I'm repeating myself, from the last time I was going to leave. But this time no-ones changing my mind this is something I have to do. I hope you all forgive me for not telling you in person but last I did I ended up with Tyson nicking Moonstar!'_

"Hey it was the only thing I could think of to keep her with us!" Tyson answered interrupting once again.

"We know Tyson. You already told us." Max said partly annoyed.

"Keep going." Kai said to Kenny.

_'So I thought this way might be better, by the way Tyson and Max please don't try to come after me that also goes for each of you as well. Oh and if any of you are reading this out loud please don't read the next bit it's for Kai only so I better end the main bit here._

_Hope to see you guys around_

_Sam'  
_"Here Kai." Kenny said walking over to him and giving him the note.

Everyone watches as Kai reads the note and are amazed to see tears forming in his eyes.

=END FLASHBACK=

As Tyson walked back to his house he thought about how good it would be to see all the guys again.

"Yo little dude you have a visitor." Grandpa said as Tyson walked though the gates that led to his place.

"Huh? Visitor? Who is it?" he asked.

His grandpa smiled "Why don't you go in and see."

Tyson walked in wondering who visitor could be.

"Hey Tyson" they said.

"MAX!"

Max smiled.


	2. A Bladebreaker Reunion

Heya well here's chap 2 soz it's so short.

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

Chapter 2 - A Bladebreaker Reunion.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Tyson said.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Max smiled.

"You certainly did buddy. So how've you been?" 

"Good thanks. How about you Tyson?" Max asked.

"I've been great. Man it's good to see you again Max." Tyson said with smile.

"Hey Tyson." A voice shouted out.

"In here Chief." Tyson shouted back knowing the redhead was looking for him.

"I've just been talking to Ray and… Max!" Kenny says in shock seeing the blonde there.

"Hey Chief." He smiled.

"When did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago." Max replied.

"So when's Ray coming?" Tyson asked changing the subject back to Ray.

"Huh? Oh yea he said he thought it was a great idea to have a reunion. He's getting the next available flight over." Kenny answered.

"Reunion?" Max asked slightly confused.

"Yea I thought that since you were coming over that we should a team reunion. Ya know." Tyson explained.

"Awesome! Wicked idea Tyson."

"So the only person we're missing now is Kai." Kenny said opening his laptop.

"How many times do I have to remind you of someone hmm?" Dizzi said.

"Hey Dizzi." Max greeted.

"Hey Max. How's America?" Dizzi asked.

"It's okay. So who else are we missing besides Kai?" 

"I know who she's talking about." Tyson said.

"You do?" Max and Kenny said in unison a hint of surprise in their voices.

"Well what do ya know. It seem Tyson isn't as dim as we thought." Dizzi said sarcastically.

"Will you quit picking on me Dizzi." 

"Why it's fun."

"Forget about Dizzi Tyson…" Kenny said.

"Hey." Dizzi said sounding a little hurt.

"Who's missing?" Kenny continued.

"Sam." 

"Bingo." Dizzi said.

"Does anyone know what she's up to nowadays?" Max asked.

Both Tyson and Kenny shook their heads.

"Same goes for Kai too." Dizzi answered as it appeared Tyson and Kenny wouldn't say anything more.

"This is going to be one strange reunion." 

"Hey Tyson, have you told your grandpa that you're having a team reunion?" Kenny asked.

"Oh no I forgot. I'll be right back guys." Walking out the room to find his grandpa.

"So how _do_ we get in touch with either Sam or Kai?" Max wondered out loud.

"You got me." Kenny answered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sounds great Tyson my man." Grandpa said after Tyson told him about his reunion plans.

"Yea it should be a lot of fun." Tyson added.

"So when's everyone getting here?"

"Well Max is already here and according to the Chief Ray's getting the next available flight out."

"Which just leaves Kai huh." Grandpa stated.

"And Sam." Tyson could just imagine Dizzi saying, "Don't forget about Sam." If he didn't mention her.

"Huh? Who's Sam? I don't remember him."

"_Her_ Grandpa. That's because she left before we came back." Tyson explained.

"Hn not much of a team mate then is she." Grandpa commented.

"Grandpa don't be like that. I'm sure she had good reason." He said remembering Sam's note back in London. 'I suppose you're all wondering why I left. I guess I don't really have an answer for you, and before you say it Tyson yes I do know that's not a good or proper reason.'

"So how do you plan on getting in touch with them both?" Grandpa asked bringing Tyson out of his thoughts.

"You see that's the thing… We don't really know how to." 

"Tyson I don't dig your meaning."

"After Kai disappeared we never heard from him again and the same goes for Sam after she left." 

"I see so you have no idea where they are or what happened to them." Grandpa said.

"Exactly." Tyson says.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it little dude if they want to come I'm sure they'll turn up."

"I suppose you do have a point thanks Grandpa." He turned round and went back in the direction of Max and Kenny.

As he walked back to the room they were in he thought about what his grandpa said 'if they want to come I'm sure they'll turn up.' The problem was Tyson didn't think that they would want to come. Especially after what Sam did to Kai. Suddenly someone said "Tyson." Bringing him out of his thoughts. He stopped and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Kai!" he said extremely shocked.

"Word has it that you're planning a team reunion." Kai says.

"How…how do you know about that?" Tyson asked finally finding his voice. "I've only told Max, Grandpa and the Chief."

"Let just say I have my ways." Kai answered walking towards him. 

"Hmmm have you been spying on us Kai" Tyson said suspiciously.

"So is it true?" not answering Tyson's question.

"Huh? Oh… yea Kai… it's true. Max is already here and Ray's getting the next flight out." Repeating himself for the second time.

"Is uh…" Kai started to ask stuttering.

Tyson realised what he wanted to ask and decided that he didn't need to say it.  
"I don't know Kai. I haven't heard anything from her since the match ten years ago." He says solemnly.

Kai sighed which told Tyson that he hadn't heard a thing either.

"Hey why you come see the others I'm sure they'd be pleased to see you," he said trying to cheer Kai up.

Kai gave a nod of his head and followed Tyson to the others.

"Hey guys guess who's here." Tyson said walking into the room where Max and Kenny were.

"We give up Tyson who?" Max asked.

"Ah come on guess."

"Do we have to?" Kenny complained.

"Yes." Tyson said.

"Kai!" Max said suddenly.

"Yea how'd you guess Maxie?" a little surprised that Max had guessed so quickly.

"Perhaps the fact that he's standing right behind you gave it away." Dizzi said.

Tyson turned round and saw that Kai _was_ standing behind him.  
"Kai, you were suppose to stay hidden until they guessed." Tyson moaned.

Kai just shrugged.

"Guess all we need now is…" Max started to say.

Kenny suddenly coughed.

"…Ray." Max said changing what he was about to say.

"You can say it Max. All we need now is Sam." Kai said little annoyed that they were 'tiptoeing' round the subject.

"I wasn't going to say that Kai."

"Yea sure." Kai said disbelievingly.

"It's getting late I better be going." Kenny said closing his laptop. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yea sure see ya Chief." Tyson said with a little yawn.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

*-Thoughts-* 

Chapter 3 - A Surprise Visit.

The next morning when Max awoke, he saw Tyson still asleep and that Kai was missing. *-Poor Kai.-* he then looked back at Tyson *-I guess it's time to get Tyson up. Now how to do it.-* Max sat there looking at Tyson and was trying to figure a way to wake him up. When…

"Max will stop staring at me."

Max nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tyson's voice.  
"Tyson…" he says trying to get over his shock and find his voice all at the same time. "Are you awake?" he asked as Tyson's eyes were still closed.

Tyson opened his eyes and looked at Max.  
"I am now. Why were you staring at me anyway?"

"I was thinking of a way to get you up."

"And you had to stare at me to do that?" Tyson asked a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry." Max went a little pink.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked suddenly noticing the crimson-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I dunno he was gone when I woke up."

"Hn typical Kai."

"How did you manage to find him anyway Tyson?" Max asked.

"I didn't he found me." Tyson explained.

"Strange, we don't see or hear from him in ten years then all of a sudden he turns up." Max thought out loud.

"That's Kai for you."

"I see you two are finally up." A voice said from the door.

Both Max and Tyson jumped at the sound of it. They turned to see Kai standing at the door.

"What are you both trying to do scare me to death?" Max asked slightly annoyed.

Kai looked confused.

"I kinda scared the hell outta him when I woke up." Tyson said.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed." Kai said as walked back out.

"It feels like he bossing us around again." Tyson remarked to Max thinking of the old days.

Max nodded. They both got dressed and had some breakfast before going to see what Kai wanted. The only problem was they couldn't find him.

"Great. Now that we're up, he can't be found anywhere." Tyson said half sarcastic half annoyed.

Max sighed then he thought of an idea. "Hey Tyson wanna relive some old memories." He asked holding up Draciel.

Tyson smiled.  
"Sure, but we both know that Dragoon will win."

"Yea right in your dreams Tyson." Max laughed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kenny asked as he walked in.

"Chief, you're just in time." Tyson says.

"In time for what?"

"In time to see me cream Tyson." Max joked.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**In the park -**

Kate watched two boys as they started to battle each other and sighed. 

"I wish I could blade like." She said to herself.

"You can." A voice said from behind her.

Kate turned round quickly and received a shock for behind her was a person that reminded her of her twin brother Ben. She shook herself out of her shock.  
"I can? You obviously haven't seen me blade then." She laughed a little "I can't even make my blade turn it just goes in a straight line!" she walked off.

"I could help you," the person said to her back.

Kate stopped "You could? Wait…what do you want in return?" she asked a little suspiciously as she turned back to face them.

"Nothing."

"Yea right. Nice try mister but I ain't buying." She turned back round and continued on her way.

"Just meeting me here tomorrow." They said.

Once again Kate stopped she didn't know why but she trusted this person just as much as she trusted her mother or her brother.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." And turned the corner.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Just as Tyson and Max's match was reaching its peak another blade entered and started attacking them.

"What the…" Tyson said.

"What's going on?" Max wondered.

Then they heard a voice shout an all too familiar attack.  
"Sapphire Star Blast Attack!"

"Wait I know that attack." Max said in amazement.

=FLASHBACK=  
"It's time you were 'leaving' Max." Sam said as she battled him.

"Somehow I believe it's you who's going 'leave' Sam." Max said back.

"We'll see. Moonstar Star Blast!" Sam said to her bit-beast.

"What? Star Blast?" Ray says partly confused.

A few seconds later it was all over as Max's blade flew out of the dish.

Max just stood there in complete amazement staring at Sam.

"Sorry did I forget to tell you Moonstar and I have been working on a new attack." She says sarcastically to a shocked Max.

"That was pretty sneaky Sam." Tyson says.

Sam smiled "Yea well I didn't really want to say anything until I was certain it would work."

"I'd say that was a pretty good test." Dizzi confirmed.

"Yep, sorry Max I hope I didn't damage Draciel too much."

"Nothing that the Chief can't fix." Max says.

=END FLASHBACK=

"Sam!" they all exclaimed.

They all looked back the dish to see that both Draciel and Dragoon had landed just outside of the dish and that the other blade had gone.

"But if it was Sam why won't she show herself?" Kenny wondered.

"I don't think it was Sam Chief." Max says seriously while picking up Draciel.

"Then who?" Tyson asks.

"I dunno but whoever it was they must learn her Star Blast attack." Max answers.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ben you know that wasn't nice of you." Kate said as they both walked home.

"Would you calm down sis. I was only having a bit of fun." 

"Well you could have lost your blade, then what would of mum said hm" Kate reasoned.

"Man sis you're no fun!" Ben complained.

"Of course I am." She smiled deviously and snatched her brother's blade from his hand. "Catch me if can Ben." She teased as she ran off.

"KATE GET BACK HERE!"

"You can't catch me." Kate teased as she ran into the house.

Ben ran after her, they went from the living room to the garden to the kitchen and even ran circles round their mother.

"What? What are you to up to?" she asked.

"I'm just showing Ben how much fun I can be mum." Kate answered innocently.

Her mum laughed.  
"Taken your blade again has she Ben?"

"Fine take it! See if I care!" Ben shouted at his sister then stormed off.

Kate looked at her mother in shock.  
"I didn't mean to upset him." She said quietly.

"I know that dear, but what may seem fun to you isn't fun for him." She smiled and got on with what she was doing before the 'interruption'.

That night Kate went to see her brother before going to bed. She entered his room and saw that he was sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"Ben?" she said quietly.

She got no reply so she tried again and little louder this time.  
"Ben?" still no reply. She sighed. "Listen Ben I'm sorry about this afternoon I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just wanted to show you that I could be fun, I didn't stop to consider how you would feel." She turned and left seeing that brother didn't want her around. And headed towards her room.

A few minutes later his mum walked in.

"You okay dear?" she asked.

Ben nodded, but she didn't believe him and sat down next to him.

"She didn't mean to upset you."

Ben looked at his mum; she saw he had tears in his eyes. He then lent into her and cried.

"It's okay." She said soothingly while gently rubbing his back. "I know how much that blade means to you."

"How could? You've never bladed before." Ben said.

"Just trust me." She said mysteriously. "Come on its time for bed." She said getting up.

Ben gave a nod and got into bed still wondering what his mother meant by 'just trust me.'

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next morning Tyson and Max were discussing what happened yesterday.

"But how can anyone learn her Star Blast attack?" Tyson questioned.

"I dunno Tyson. The only way I can figure is that if she taught someone." Max answered.

"Who you guys talking about?" a voice asked.

"Someone's using Moonstar's Star Blast attack." Max explained not bothering to see who the person was.

Both he and Tyson were so busy thinking about who it could be that they hadn't noticed that the person who had asked the question was Ray.

"I see you found them." Kenny said as he walked in.

"Yep, although they seem to be preoccupied with something."

"Hey guys." Kenny said trying to get their attention. 

"Hey Chief, Ray…but why would she teach someone her attack?" Tyson asked Max continuing their conversation.

"I wish I knew Tyson. It would help to explain a few things." Max answered.

A few seconds later both Max and Tyson realised what Tyson had said earlier, they both looked at each other.

"Ray." They said in unison then turned to Ray standing with Kenny.

"It took you guys long enough." Ray joked.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kate arrived at the spot where she had met the 'stranger' yesterday. He hadn't arrived yet, she wondered if she was doing the right thing by 'taking lessons' from this 'stranger'. She couldn't explain it but she felt as if she knew him for somewhere and yet she'd never seen him before. If her mum ever found it about this what would she think? She sighed and looked down at her blade in her hand.  
*-I guess a little practice wouldn't hurt.-* she thought.  
She put her blade on her launcher and launched it; again it just went in a straight line.  
"Oh why do I even bother." She sighed.

Suddenly another blade appeared and began attacking Kate's blade; her blade flew through the air and landed at her feet.

"Who did that!" her anger was clearly visible. "Ben is that you?" she asked getting angrier by the minute.

"You're right. You are a lousy beyblader." A voice said.

Kate looked over to where the voice came from and saw the same person she had spoken to yesterday.

"Grr… I should of known you weren't serious." She picked up her blade and headed off.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to blade." The person said enticingly.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ray knocked on the door.

*-I wonder how they look now.-* he thought.

The door opened to reveal a ten-year boy with blue hair and brown streaks.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.

Ray stared at the boy the resemblance to his father was remarkable.  
"I'm here to see your mum. Is she in?" 

"Who are you?" the boy asked curiously and suspiciously.

"My names Ray."  
Ray noticed the shock on the boys face before it disappeared a few seconds later.

"Uh…yea she's in. Hold on a moment." He disappeared leaving the door open.  
He returned a few minutes later, "She says come in."

"Thanks. You know you've grown since I've last seen you." Ray said as the boy closed the door.  
But he didn't get a reply as the boy walked off before Ray could finish his sentence. He stood there in the hallway of the house looking round. *-Nice place. She's done well with two kids.-* he thought. He then heard shouting. "You just left him there! Ben I swear sometimes…"

Then he saw the person he came to see. She was angry he could see it in her eyes; her angry soon disappeared when she saw Ray.  
"Hey Ray." She said cheerily. "It's good to see you again."

"Hey it's nice to see you again too. I haven't seen you since you left the village." He answered as she led him towards the living room.

"I'm sorry I stopped writing but I've just been busy. I apologise about Ben just leaving you there." she said as she took a seat on the sofa. "Have a seat."

"Don't worry about it." Ray says taking a seat next to her. "You know looks just like his father."

She smiled "Yea he even has his temperament as well."

Ray gave a little laugh "Yea I could tell."

She then stood up and went to the doorway; she then called out "Ben, Kate come here there's someone I want you to meet." 

~~~~~~

Kate had just walked through the front door when her mother called out she walked towards the living room wondering what was going on. Her mother rarely wanted them to meet people. She walked into the room very curiously.

~~~~~~

"Kate this is Ray, Ray this is Kate." She introduced.

"Hi." Kate said cheerily.

"Hi."

Her mother sighed, "Where is your brother?" she asked resignedly.

"I'm right here," a voice said from behind her.

She turned round and saw Ben leaning against the doorframe.

"Ben… aren't you going to come say hello?"

Ben walked in but didn't say anything he just stared at Ray his crimson eyes showing that he didn't trust him.

*-Defiantly just like his father.-* Ray thought.

"You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't trust anyone even me." Kate explained.

Ray then remembered the reason he popped by.  
"All the guys are getting together I thought you might like to come."

"I dunno Ray." She said sighing.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Oh can we please go we never get to go anywhere." Kate moaned.

"What do you think Ben?" she asked.

"Whatever." He replied.

"I guess it _is_ time you met the others." She said giving in.

They all left the house and headed over to everyone was meeting up. When they got there Ray said.  
"I'll go in first and introduce you."

"Hey guys." He greeted as he walked in then noticed Kenny was missing. "Where's the Chief?"

"Hey Ray, where'd you disappear off to?" Max asked.

"He went home to get something." Tyson said answering Ray's question.

"I went to see someone." He answered. "I… uh… wanna introduce you guys to some friends." He began.

"Ray this is suppose to be a Bladebreaker _only _reunion. As in you, me, Max, Kai and the Chief." Tyson said.

"I know Tyson but I guess you could say that they're part of the team."

This totally confused Max and Tyson.  
"Huh?" they said in unison.

Ray motioned for Ben and Kate to come in, which they did.  
"Tyson, Max I want you to meet Ben and Kate…Janeway."

"Janeway? You mean Janeway as in…" but Max didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Yes Max they're my children." A voice says entering the room.

"Sam!" Tyson says utterly shock.

"Did someone say Sam?" another voice said half questioning.

Sam turned round and was extremely surprised to see…  
"Kai!"


	4. It's You!

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

*-Thoughts-* 

Chapter 4 - It's You!

"Kai!"

"Sam?"

"Well I guess the teams complete now." Ray said a little slyly.

"How did you know where Sam was Ray?" Max asked.

But Ray didn't answer him.

"You two can stop staring at each other now." Tyson said to both Sam and Kai.

"Do you know him mum?" Ben asked confused and also concerned about his mother's reaction to this 'stranger'.

"Mum?" Kai finally says a little confused.

Sam nodded; she couldn't speak, as she was so shocked at seeing Kai again after all these years.

Kai looked at the boy and saw a lot of himself in him. Ben was also looking at Kai and was amazed at how alike they both looked.

"Mum are you okay?" Kate asked then she saw Kai, "It's you!" she exclaimed.

Sam looked at her daughter a little confused but she still didn't say anything.

Kate saw her mother's confusion and tried to explain.

"He uh… was helping me with my uh… blading earlier."

Sam looked at Kai and smiled but her smile quickly disappeared as she remembered what she had to tell him, to tell them all.

Ray saw Sam's worry and knew what she was thinking.

*-Don't worry Sam. I'm sure things will turn out better than you think.-*

"Anyone know what's going on?" Tyson asked turning to Max and Ray.

"Yea and when did Sam have kids?" Max also asked.

"A couple of months after she left the team." Ray answered.

Max and Tyson turned to Ray in total shock.

"You knew?" Tyson said still amazed.

Again Ray nodded.

"How?" Max wondered.

"I visited Ray at his village." Sam answered finally saying something as she walked over them.

"And you didn't think of telling any of us? Well thanks a lot Sam." Tyson remarked he sounded a little hurt that the only person Sam thought to get in touch with was Ray.

"To be honest Tyson I didn't really want anyone to know, but as the months went by I realised that I did indeed need someone to know."

"She showed up totally out of the blue." Ray chipped in.

"So who's the father?" Kai suddenly asked coming out of his trance like state.

Sam looked worriedly at Ray who gave a nod of his head. She then turned to Kai.

"That should be obvious Kai. It's…" she paused wondering whether or not to continue. "…You." she said almost whispering but Kai still heard her.

He stood there stunned and staring at Sam who was now looking down at the floor. He was having difficultly accepting what Sam had just revealed.

He was the father? But how can that be? His mind then wondered back to that night, the night back in London before the team had their match with the Moonlights. Could that of been when it happened? How long had she known this?

"So are you going to tell us or do we have to guess." Tyson said a little impatient.

"Kai." Sam whispered.

"What?" Max asked making sure he heard right.

"Kai!" she said finally finding her voice and now looking straight at him.

A deadly silence then engulfed the room until…

"Hey guys I'm back. Huh? Why so quiet?" Kenny asked as he walked in.

But no one would answer him, then he noticed Kate and Ben.

"Hey who are you?" again he got no reply.

Everyone was wondering what to say to Sam's revelation that Kai was the father of her children.

*-I wonder what he's gonna do now that he knows. Will he shout at me for not telling him? Will he accept them? Will he…-* Sam sighed but she never took her eyes off Kai hoping for a glimpse of whatever it was he was thinking. There were so many questions floating around in her head that they were giving her a headache.

After Sam had said his name out loud confirming what he had heard the first time new questions started popping up in Kai's head. *-Why didn't she tell me before? Was she ever going to tell me?-* he thought then turned to look at 'his' children specifically at Kate. *-You mean I was helping out my… own… d-daughter?-*

*- Whoa! This is too weird. First Kai appears outta nowhere then Ray brings Sam and now we find that Kai is the dad of her kids! Max was right this is one strange reunion.-* Tyson thought looking round the room.

*-Man I know I said that this would be one strange reunion but I didn't think it would be _this_ strange. Hey wait a minute why doesn't Ray look shocked like everyone else?-* Max wondered.

*-I haven't seen Kai this shocked since Jazzman announced he was to be on the team.-* Ray though laughing inwardly.

"Will someone please say something." A voice said breaking the silence that still engulfed the room.

Tyson turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kenny who was looking confused.

"Chief, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Finally… another voice even if it is Tyson's." Dizzi commented.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked not answering Tyson's question.

"When we figure it out ourselves we'll let you know." Max answered.

"Huh?"

"In other words they don't know." Dizzi said.

"Oh they know all right…they just don't believe it." Ray said with a smile. "Come guys let's give Kai and Sam a little space." Walking out of the room.

"Right come on Tyson." Max agrees dragging Tyson out.

It wasn't until Ray said Sam's name that Kenny noticed her.

"Hey guys when did Sam show up?" he asked as they all left.

The room was silent again for a few minutes more before Kate said.

"So… you mean… I was… getting help… from my own… f-father." She stuttered, it sounded weird saying that word 'father' but she always knew there something different about him the first time she met him. Besides the fact that he looked a little like her brother.

Sam wouldn't answer she was now looking at the window, she was also holding something in her hand but no one could really see what it was.

Ben went over to her.

"Mum?" he asked softly while putting his hand on her arm.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with pure concern.

She smiled and finally said, "Yea I'm okay." She then turned back to the window. "I believe it's time you both know about my past." Now looking at the thing in her hand.

Ben looked and saw what looked like a bit chip it had a picture that looked like a large dragon which had flames coming out of its head and tail. He jumped when it suddenly glowed.

Sam then turned round.

"Kate may I have your blade a minute."

"Huh? Oh…uh sure mum." Walking over to her and handing over the blade.

Kai watched knowing what Sam was going to do. He realised when she said 'it's time you both know about my past'.

"I thought Kate's blade looked familiar." He said.

Sam smiled and gave a nod. "May I now have your launcher?" Still talking to Kate.

Kate gave it to her wondering what all this was about.

Sam placed the blade on the launcher then looked at her children with a small smile before shouting, "Let it rip!" and launched the blade.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**In the garden - **

"You never did answer my question Ray." Max said.

"What was that Max?"

"How did you know where Sam was?"

"She told me." He answered.

"She told you." Tyson repeated a little confused.

"That's right. You see when Kate and Ben were two Sam decided it was time to move back here. She said she would write and tell me how she was getting on."

"Why didn't she contact me or the Chief when she got back?" Tyson asked curious.

"I guess she didn't want to take the chance that Kai would find out she was back." Ray said a little solemnly.

"But why?" Kenny wondered.

"Perhaps you guys should ask Sam all these questions because I really don't know the answers."

"I think you do. You just don't wanna say anything." Tyson said.

"There is one thing you can answer Ray." Max said ignoring Tyson.

"Oh? What's that?"

"When Sam told us that Kai was the father, you didn't look very shocked."

Ray smiled at Max's question.

"That's because I already knew."

"Let me guess she told you right." Dizzi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right. And believe me I was just as shocked as you guys, and so were the others when they found out."

"Others?" Kenny asked.

"Yea… don't tell me you guys forgot who I grew up with," He joked.

"You mean the White Tigers knew before us!?"

"And us being on the team too." Dizzi remarked.

"You guys should have seen all the trouble her and Mariah got into." Ray says laughing at the memory.

Suddenly from within the house they heard the words 'Let it rip!'. They recognised the voice instantly.

"Sounds like Sam's 'reliving some old memories'." Tyson said with a smile using the same words Max had yesterday. "Let's go see."

They all walked to the door and watched Sam, as she got 'familiar' with 'her' blade again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Inside both Kate and Ben were amazed at how easily their mother could handle the blade.

"You see before I had the both of you I was… a member you could say of the Bladebreaker team." Sam explained to them.

"You mean you used to blade?" Ben asked.

Sam nodded "Now do you see why I said I _know_." Referring to their conversation last night.

"Let's see if you've still got what it takes Sam." Kai said challengingly holding up Dranzer.

Sam's blade returned to her hand and she shook her head.

"I don't blade anymore Kai I leave that my…_our_ children."

"Ahhh come on, one last time." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked and saw Tyson.

"Just how long have you been standing there Tyson?" Sam asked.

Tyson didn't answered instead he said.  
"I'll battle ya if ya want."

"Hey don't forget about me." Max said appearing behind Tyson.

"Or me." Ray added.

Sam just laughed.  
"But I no longer have a blade I gave mine to Kate." Handing it back to her.

"I knew that blade was familiar!" Tyson exclaimed thinking back to when he first saw Kate.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Ben asked suddenly suspicious.

"The blade your sister has is the one your mother used when she was on our team." Ray explained.

"Then you should keep mum." Kate said not taking the blade back.

"Are you sure? But that means you won't have a blade anymore."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Kenny said standing at the door "I'm sure Dizzi and I can fix one up."

"Right Chief." Dizzi added.

Sam had tears her eyes but she smiled  
"Man I've missed you guys."

"Next time Sam don't leave it so long." Max said joking a little.

Sam laughed.  
"The last you said that to me Max we ran into each other. Literally."

"If I remember rightly Sam you were the one who ran into me."

"Oh yea so I was." Sam chuckled remembering.

Then Kate yawned.

"It's getting late, time we were leaving." Sam said her voice suddenly serious.

"Do you have to go?" Kai asked.

"Can't we stay the night?" Ben pleaded.

"I dunno." Sam said hesitantly.

"That's a great idea! It wouldn't be much of a reunion if ya left." Tyson said.

"Reunion?" Sam said in surprise, she then looked at Ray and gave a small smile accompanied by a little chuckle.

"You have to say yes Sam." Max says.

"Yea the Bladebreakers just wouldn't feel the same without you." Kenny added.

"You got that right." Dizzi confirmed.

Sam smiled deviously and turned so her back was to all of them.

"Well then…I guess there only one thing to left to ask…"

"Which is?" Kai asked.

"Where do we sleep?" turning back round.

Everyone smiled and laughed.


	5. Do I Still Love You?

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

*-Thoughts-* 

Chapter 5 - Do I Still Love You?

When Kate and Ben were fast asleep, Sam decided to take a walk. She told Max what she was doing so no one would worry and headed off.  
She walked along the streets thinking about the day's events, unaware of where she going when she found herself looking at the ocean.   
The wind blew at her face, as she sighed although it good to see the team again she didn't think she could go back to being a part of it.  
She sighed once again as she tried to decide what to do.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Back at Tyson's house - **

As everyone got ready to go to bed Kai noticed that Sam was nowhere to be seen. After looking around the place and having no luck in finding her he wondered if any of the others had seen her. He headed back to the room where they all spending the night.

"Hey Tyson, have you seen Sam?" he asked.

"No Kai, hey Max you seen her?"

"Yea she said she was going for a walk." Max replied.

"A walk? Is she okay?" Ray asked just walking in.

"She seem fine to me."

"What's up Ray?" Tyson asks seeing the concern on his teammates face.

"Hm? Oh nothing Tyson. I was just thinking that's all." Ray answered.

"If it's got something to do with Sam say it Ray." Kai said seeing that Ray was holding something back.

"It hasn't got_ anything_ to do with Sam Kai." He lied.

"Then why did you ask if she was okay?" Tyson asks curiously.

"Tyson, keep you voice down there are people who are trying to sleep." Kenny said not only referring to himself but also Kate and Ben.

"Sorry Chief."  
Tyson then turned back to Ray and was about to ask him why he hadn't answered when he saw that Ray was no longer there.

Seeing Tyson's confusion at Ray's sudden 'disappearance' Max said  
"Guess we'd all better get some sleep too." Hinting a little as to where Ray went.

Kai looked at Ray before going to his own bed *-I don't know what you're hiding Ray but intend to find out.-* 

Later that night when he was sure everyone was asleep Ray sneaked out and went to find Sam. There was something bothering her, he just knew it. He remembered all the times she said she was 'going for a walk' back in the village. Each time she would go off she had something on her mind, something she pretended she could manage when facing everyone but when alone knew that she couldn't. They had become close friends through the years and in way Ray had come to think of Sam as a sister and she had come to see him as a brother.

When he finally found her he saw that she was standing looking out at the ocean, the wind blowing through her long brown hair and the moon giving her a heavenly like glow.  
He smiled *-if Kai was here I think he would've died at this sight.-*

Unknown to Ray, Kai _was_ there. He had awoken when he heard Ray sneak out and decided to follow him to see what he was up to. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sam standing in the moonlight. *-she looks so beautiful.-* he thought. It took every ounce of his self control not to go over there and kiss her senseless.  
Ray's voice however brought him back to his senses or at least partly he was in still in awe at the sight of Sam.

"Sam." Ray said making his presence known.

"What kept you?"

"I had to wait until the others were asleep." He explained. " So what's wrong?" walking up beside her.

Sam sighed "It's nothing really I just… I just needed some air."

"Yea and Tyson's on a diet." Ray said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sam smiled at Ray's comment about Tyson's food obsession.

"Which we both he's not." He continued, "So tell me what's wrong. The last time you were like this you were wondering how to tell me that you were leaving th…" Ray stopped mid sentence. "That's not it is it? You're not leaving are you?"

Again Sam smiled as Ray jumped to conclusions.

"No Ray I'm not leav…" she stopped for a second then continued. "Yes I guess I am in a way but before you ask I'm not leaving the country or anything like that."

"Huh? Sam you're not making any sense."

She turned to him.  
"I…I no longer want to be a part of the…te…Bladebreakers Ray."

Ray stared at her in amazement not knowing what to say. 

~~~

Behind the trees Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing and before he could stop himself he gasped.

"Who's there?" he heard Sam ask.

He stayed still behind the tree not daring to move or even breathe he didn't want to get discovered… at least not yet, after what seemed like forever he finally heard Ray ask "But why?" to which he slowly let out a breath of relief and continued to listen.

~~~

Sam wouldn't answer she just turned back to look out at the ocean, but before she did Ray saw something in her eyes. Something, which told him that she, was hiding the real reason.

"It's not the team that's the problem is it." He stated.

"O-of course i-it is." She answered stuttering slightly.

"Sam I know you better than that, you're hiding the _real_ reason you're out here."

"Am I?"

Ray took hold of her arm and turned her round so she was facing him.  
"So who is it?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ray." Looking right back at him.

"Yes you do…" he started to say when Sam interrupted.

"N-no…I…d-don't." her voice was starting to quiver.

~~~

From behind his tree Kai watched as Ray kept asking Sam about the same thing. His anger was growing with each word Ray said. He felt like going over there and yelling at him, Sam was clearly getting distressed and yet he still kept on at her.

~~~

"Is it Max? Me? Kai?" Ray stopped when he saw Sam's eyes look down at the ground upon hearing Kai's name. "It's Kai isn't it."

Again Sam wouldn't answer she just looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Which gave him his answer, he looked at her and saw something he didn't expect to see. *-Tears? But why? What would have her so upset about Kai that it would make her want to cry?-*  
"Sam… what…"

Sam now looked at him a single tear falling down her cheek. Ray wiped it away with his thumb without giving it a second thought.

"I don't think I love him anymore Ray." Sam said finally answering.

A few more tears fell down her face and again Ray wiped them away.

"It's okay Sam."

"No, no it's not. He's the father of my children, how can it be okay!"

Ray sighed.  
"How do you know that you don't love him?"

"What?"

"I said how do you know?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kai ran from his hiding place back to Tyson's, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. She didn't love him anymore; his heart broke into a million pieces when he heard those words. He felt like breaking down and crying but wouldn't allow himself to do so. Was that the reason she left all those years ago?

When he reached Tyson's he quietly let himself in being careful not to wake anyone up and walked towards his bed. He tried to go to sleep but that scene kept playing in his mind everytime he closed his eyes.  
He then realised something, which he hadn't noticed before when Ray was wiping away Sam's tears she didn't move or even flinch at his touch. Could it be that Sam felt something for Ray? From the way Ray was acting it was obvious he did for her. They were so close they could of kissed! But they didn't… could it be that they knew he was there?

'I visited Ray at his village.' Sam's words to Tyson and Max suddenly appearing in his mind. What happened between them when she visited him?  
Could it be that she always felt something for Ray? Kai remembered back to when they were facing the Moonlights in London; Sam spent most of her time with Ray instead of him. He soon fell asleep with the questions still floating around in his mind.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next morning Kenny was the first to wake or so he thought, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked round the room. He saw everyone still in there beds aside from Ray and Sam.  
*-They're up early. I wonder where they could be? They're probably outside.-* he thought.  
He got up then after picking up his laptop went to see if where they were. *-They're not out here…maybe I should wake the others. No I'll give them a little time they probably just went for a walk or something.-*

He sat down on the step and opened up his laptop.  
"Morning Dizzi."

"Good Morning Chief."

"I've been thinking about how we're going to make Kate's blade," he continued as he typed.

"You're all work and no fun" Dizzi remarked.

"Very funny now take a look at this design and tell me what you think."

"Hey Chief what are ya working on?" Max asks walking up behind Kenny a few minutes later.

Kenny jumped at the sound of Max's voice.  
"I wish you and Tyson would stop doing that Max!" he said a little annoyed.

"Doing what?" Max asks suddenly confused as he sits next to him.

"Scaring the daylights outta him." Dizzi answered.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to…"Max started.

"Never mind, I'm working on Kate's new blade." Kenny interrupted.

Dizzi clear her throat (or in this case circuits).  
"_You_r working on Kate's new blade?"

" Okay okay _we're_ working on it" Kenny said almost sighing at his bit-beast's sensitivity.

"That's better." Dizzi said.

Max smiled at the exchange between Kenny and Dizzi.  
"Any idea where Ray and…" he started to ask but didn't get to finish.

"Have you guys seen mum?" Ben asked as he came out followed soon after by his sister who still looked a little tired.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Max said with a little smile.

But Ben wasn't smiling nor was Kate -now that she had woken up a little and realised what was going on-

"No, I don't." Kenny answered shaking his head.

"Ray's 'missing' too." Max added.

Ben and Kate looked at each other and nodded at the same time then ran off without saying another word.

"Hey where are you going?" Max shouted after them. He then looked back at Kenny, "I'm going after them. You'd better wake up Tyson and Kai." Running off in the direction the two went.

"Great what am I suppose to do? It's almost impossible to get Tyson up." Kenny complained.

"Well you're gonna have to think of something Chief and fast." Dizzi said.

"Like that helps Dizzi." He says while walking into the room where the sleeping Tyson lay.

Kai was already up when Ben asked where Sam was, and heard that Ray was also missing. It brought back memories of last night, he turned onto his side trying to shake them not realising he was crying. He could hear Kenny trying to wake up Tyson without much luck.

"Tyson will you please get up!"

"Yea that'll wake him up." Dizzi says sarcastically.

"You gotta better idea." Kenny said back.

"How about you tell him it's time for breakfast." A voice said from behind him.

"Huh? Did someone mention breakfast?" Tyson asked opening his eyes.

Kenny groaned at Tyson's obsession for food.

"Tyson we've been trying to get you up for the last five minutes." Kenny complained exaggerating the time. 

"Why what's up?" Tyson asked a tad confused and still a little sleepy.

"Oh nothing much… just that Kate and Ben ran off." Dizzi says.

"Wha?"

"And not to mention that Ray and Sam are both 'missing'." Kenny concluded.

"Not again…" Tyson moaned.

"Where did Ben and Kate go?" Kai asked walking up to them.

"We don't know. Max is following them at the moment." Dizzi answered.

"It was strange though." Kenny said thinking out loud.

"What was?" Tyson asks.

"When Max mentioned that Ray was also missing they both nodded to each other. Then they ran off."

"Sounds like they may know where they are." Kai said.

"Maybe but I guess we'll just have to wait until Max comes back." Tyson says.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey where are you two going?" Max calls to Ben and Kate as he keeps after them.

They don't reply but just keep running.

"Could you at least slow down a little…" 

They begin to slow not because Max asked them to but because they were nearing their destination.  
Max finally caught up with them.

"Thanks… why are you two in such a hurry anyway?"

Still he got no reply, after realising that he would get no answer from them whatever he asked he just followed them and nearly fell over Kate when they suddenly stopped.

"Here." Ben said breaking the silence that they both held.

"What?" Max looked and saw a house directly in front of them. "Here?"

Kate nodded. Then both she and her brother walked down its path and to the door.  
Max followed but all the time wondering why they had stopped here. Ben tried the door and it opened he walked straight in without any hesitation followed by Kate, Max however was a little more cautious.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

"This is our house Max. Close the door on your way in." Kate said with a seriousness in her voice that Max had never heard before but did just as she said.

He followed them to a room where he could hear talking coming from, as they got closer he thought he recognised the voices. When they all walked in Max saw…

"Ray! Sam!"

"Hey Max. Want some tea?" Sam asked cheerily.

"What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something Max." Ray said seeing the shock on Max's face.

All Max could do was stand and stare. There were Ray and Sam happily sitting at a table drinking tea and talking in the kitchen.

"Mum why did you disappear like that?" Kate asked.

"Disappear like what dear?" Sam asked as she got up to get something from one of the cupboards.

"You disappeared without a trace." Ben said firmly.

Ray couldn't help but laugh at Ben's tone of voice to which he received a glare from Ben in return.

"I told you, every bit his father." Sam said talking to Ray while still trying to reach the item she had been looking for but couldn't quite reach it.

"Yea I could see that the moment I walked in yesterday." he answered "Need a hand?" seeing that she wasn't quite tall enough.

"If you don't mind."

Ray stood up and walked over to Sam, who then moved out of the way so he could get what she wanted.

Max, Kate and Ben watched the interaction between the two and wondered what was going on.

*-Since when have Ray and Sam been so…pally?-* Max wondered.  
"So… are you two coming back to Tyson's?" he asked finally finding his voice.

"Of course we are Max." Ray replied.

"Whatever made you think we wouldn't?" Sam asked laughing a little.

"Try the fact that ran you off and left us." Ben said his voice extremely serious.

"I didn't leave you anywhere Ben." Sam replied her voice sounding ice cold.

"Yea right." He said disbelieving.

"Besides… now that your father knows I thought it was about time he did his share of looking after you," she said her cheeriness returning.

Ben said nothing and Kate had tears in her eyes.

"But you still left us…" Kate said.

Sam went over and cuddled her.  
"I'm sorry Kate but I just needed sometime to think so I came back here. I always intended to go back before you woke up but Ray and I just got talking and I didn't realise the time." She explained then seeing the tears run down her daughters cheeks she said "Ray could you get me a tissue please."

"Sure." He answered while getting what she wanted, then walking over and give to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him then turned her attention back to Kate and began to wipe the tears away. "You okay now?" she asks.

Kate gave a nod.

Through all this Max watched Sam and Ray's behaviour towards each other and wondered if there was something goin on between them.  
"We'd better be getting back to Tyson's. They'll be wondering where we are." He couldn't help but notice the sadness that appeared on Sam's face as he said that

"Right Max" Ray said.

They all headed towards Tyson's place, Kate happily holding onto her mother's hand as they walked.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Back at Tyson's - **

"Hey Kai you okay? You haven't said a thing all morning." Tyson said.

Kai wouldn't answer but just lent against the wall in his normal position looking down at Dranzer.

"Hello… Earth to Kai."

Still Tyson got no response.  
"What's with you today Kai?" he continued determined to get a response even if it was just a glare.

Kai sighed.  
"Would you just leave me alone for once Tyson." He finally said walking away and putting Dranzer back in his pocket.

"Man what's his problem?" walking over to Kenny.

"I think that maybe you." Dizzi said half joking.

"Very funny Dizzi." Tyson said back.

"Hey I was laughing." Dizzi replied.

"You were the only one that was." Tyson says.

"Will you two cut it out, you're both driving me nuts." Kenny suddenly said surprising them both.

"Heh sorry Chief." Tyson apologised.

At that moment Max walked through the gates.

"Hey Maxie." Tyson greeted glad he had someone else to talk to.  
He was about to walk over to when he spotted the others behind him.

Ben looked very annoyed and Kate was happily holding on to someone's hand he couldn't see who it was at first then he saw…

"Sam! Ray!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kenny said looking up from his laptop.

"Where have you guys been?" Tyson asked running over to them.

"No need to worry Tyson we were just over at Sam's place." Ray said.

Sam smiled and gave a nod confirming what Ray had said.

"That's where Ben and Kate ran off to in such a hurry." Max added.

"You could've at least left a note or something." Kenny says walking over to them.

"She tried to dump us on our father." Ben remarked sourly.

Tyson and Kenny looked at Sam waiting for a reply but instead they saw that she was holding Ray's arm and shaking her head at him.

"Er… what's going on?" Tyson asked.

"Ben believes that mum left us and wasn't going to return." Kate started to explain.

"But Ray and I got chatting and I totally forgot about the time." Sam continued.

"I find that hard to believe." Kai said suddenly appearing.

"Believe what you want Kai but it's true."

Everyone was amazed at the tension that suddenly arose between Kai and Sam. If anyone walked in now they would've thought that they were bitter rivals instead of long ago lovers.

*-She really _doesn't_ love him anymore.-* Ray thought sadly.


	6. Is There A Border Between Friendship & L...

I'm afriad that my interest in this story is declining so there won't be anymore updates. Unless all you nice people out there would like me to continue then I shall but that's up to you. 

well cya

Moonlit Sea

**==========================**

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben) also don't own the song My Love by Westlife.

*-Thoughts-* 

//Conversation being remembered//

Chapter 6 - Is There A Border Between Friendship & Love?

Kai walked along the street thinking about all that happened that morning. He sighed remembering what Sam had said to him. 'Believe what you want Kai it's true.' Her voice was so cold and uncaring, he wouldn't of guess she was the same person that he fell in love with all those years ago.

He walked into the park and decided to train hoping it would help to clear his mind. He took Dranzer out of his pocket and launched it. To his surprise another blade appeared out of nowhere and starting attacking Dranzer. Kai studied the other blade carefully to see if it was familiar, it wasn't.

"Let's go Dranzer." He says.

But before he could fight back the blade returned to its owner. After retrieving Dranzer Kai looked over and saw Ben.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asks walking over to Kai.

"Thinking not that it's any of your business." He replied walking away.

"I don't believe her either." Ben suddenly said.

Kai stopped and looked back at Ben.

"My sister may buy that lame 'I didn't realise the time' act but I don't." he continued. "Ever since Ray came over mum's been acting really weird."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Kai asked not really caring.

"We want you talk to her, see what's going on." Another voice.

They both turned and saw Kate looking down at them.

"And Ben I _don't_ accept mum's 'explanation' anymore than you or…" she stopped and looked at Kai for a second. "…Dad does." Walking over to them both. "If you ask me she's returning to her old ways."

Ben gave a nod agreeing with his sister.

"Old ways?" Kai asked remembering a conversation from ten years ago.

//"Yea I think we heard it. I still can't get the ringing out of my ears." Max commented.

"Not only that but it has an after affect of making you lose your self confidence in winning the battle." Kenny put in.

"So that's why he was smiling when I went in for the attack. He knew I would return to my old ways and start reliving old memories." Sam said realising.

"Old ways?" Kai asked.

"Never mind." //

"Yea she'd leave us with some friends while she went off. Sometimes she'd leave us for days." Ben explained.

"Don't over exaggerate the time Ben it was never more than a day." Kate said correcting her brother.

"Whatever the point is that she still left us."

Kate sighed and nodded.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Kai asked.

"Your our father she _has_ to listen to you." Kate said.

Kai could've laughed at that statement.  
"Yea well sorry to burst your bubble but there's nothing I can do."

"And why not?" Ben asked.

"Because…because she doesn't love me anymore."

"No, no that can't be true." Kate says refusing to believe it "She does, I know she does."

Kai shook his head.  
"I heard her talking to Ray last night."

"And she said that." Ben said solemnly.

Before Kai could answer Kate ran and cuddled him a move Kai didn't expect. He looked down at her a little amazed at what she had done. 

"Kate's always been a little emotional." Ben says seeing his father's reaction.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Back at Tyson's - **

Max and Tyson watched as Ray helped Sam get 'familiar' with Moonstar again. While Kenny worked on his laptop and talked to Dizzi about Kate's new blade.

"Hey Max do you think there's anything going on between Sam and Ray?"

"I'm not sure Tyson." Max answered remembering the interaction between them back at Sam's place. "It sure looks like it though."

"Yea."

"Did you see the way she answered Kai?"

"Yea something's up and it's our job to find out." Tyson said.

"If they wanted to tell us they would've all ready." Kenny said joining the conversation.

"And knowing you Tyson you'll only make the problem worse." Dizzi added.

"Thanks for the support guys."

"If you want to know what's going on I suggest you just ask them." Kenny says ignoring Tyson's comment.

"Yea we're really gonna go up Ray and say 'hey Ray what's going on between you and Sam?' " Max says.

"You've been hanging round Tyson too long Max." Dizzi says. "You're starting to sound like him."

"And what's wrong with that?" Tyson asks.

"Nothing… it's just one annoyance is enough we don't need another one."

"Why you…"

"Tyson cool it." Max says seeing Ray walking over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Where's Sam?" Tyson asks a little sarcastically.

"Huh? She went to find Kate and Ben. Why?"

"It's just you've been hanging round her a lot lately." Max says.

"Make that ever since you came." Tyson adds.

"Yea so…" Ray says not really getting what they were saying. "It's been a while since I've seen her."

"It's been a while since you've all of us." Kenny said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say she stayed with you and the White Tigers until the kids were two." Tyson said.

"Yea."

"Ray you've spent more time with her than any of us…" Max said.

"That includes Kai." Tyson interrupted.

"…And yet you say it's been a while since you've seen her." Max continued.

Ray sighed finally understanding what they were all getting at.

"She needs to be with someone she trusts right now."

"Are you saying that she doesn't trust us? And after all we did for her." Dizzi said half annoyed half hurt.

"No, no I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying Ray." Tyson says in a determined voice.

"I d…" again he sighs " I guess I don't know what I'm saying Tyson."

"Ray what's going on?" Max asked a little concerned.

After a long silence Ray finally said.  
"Sam believes that she no longer loves Kai."

"What!" they all exclaim.

"That explains her behaviour towards Kai earlier." Dizzi says.

Ray nods.

"How do you know Ray?" Kenny asks knowing it was a stupid question as soon as he said it. There only one-way Ray could have known and that was if she told him.

"She told you didn't she." Tyson says.

Ray kept quiet which told them that Tyson was right.

"Is that why you both disappeared?" Max asks.

"We didn't 'disappear' Max." Ray says.

"Well you weren't here when we woke up and you didn't tell anyone where you were, I'd call that disappearing." Tyson said.

"So what happened after you both talked." A voice said from behind Ray.

Ray turned round and saw…  
"Kai."

"What happened after Ray." Kai said his voice suggesting he was annoyed.

"Well that parts obvious Kai. They went to Sam's where they were found by Max and the others." Tyson said.

"I wasn't asking you Tyson." Kai replied his voice cold and uncaring.

"Hey sorry I was only trying to help."

"Well don't if I want your help I'll ask for it otherwise stay out."

"Geez no need to bit my head Kai." Tyson said.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked but got no answer.

"I'm waiting Ray." He said.

"Exactly what Sam said happened we talked."

"I'm talking about _before_ you were found by Max and the kids."

"If you're expecting me to say something happened between us then you're wrong Kai. Cos nothing did." Ray said.

"Really," Kai said unbelievingly.

"Kai what's going on?" Max asked again.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time Sam's left them to go off."

"Huh? What do ya mean Kai?" Tyson asks confused.

"Are you going to tell them or shall I?" Kai said to Ray.

Ray stayed silent.

"Have it your way Ray. When Ben and Kate were younger Sam would leave with someone a day at a time."

Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at Ray.

"This true Ray." Kenny asked.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Sam's house - **

"Kate, Ben you home?" Sam called out, as she walked in. "Guess not." As she got no reply.  
She walked through the house towards the kitchen; it was too silent for her liking way too silent. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a drink turning the radio on to get rid of the creepy silence.

_'An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone and the rooms are  
Getting smaller_

_I wonder how, I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
And oh my love   
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far.'_

Sam sighed and looked out of the window.  
"Kai."

"Mum…" a voice said.

Sam jumped at the sound of it resulting in her spilling some of her drink over her hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's…okay." Drying her hand on a nearby towel and turning the radio off. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kate asked trying to hide her smile, she had heard Sam say Kai's name.

"Nothing for you to worry about dear. Were you going to ask me something?"

"What were you and Ray doing here?" she asked.

"I already told you, we were talking."

"And you forgot about the time. Now tell us what _really_ happened." Ben said walking in.

"That was what really happen… wait a minute you two don't believe that anything happened between us do you?" Sam asked realising why they kept going on.

Ben and Kate both remained quiet.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting the same way you were when we younger." Kate explained.

Sam looked shocked at Kate's explanation.

"Did you think we were to _young_ to remember?" Ben said smugly.

"I'm going to get some air and I want you to go to Tyson's until I get back."

"Sure mum." Kate agreed winking at Ben when Sam wasn't looking.

"What are you two planning?" she asked a little suspiciously when Kate agreed with no argument.

"Planning mum?" Ben asked innocently.

"Hmmm…"

After making sure that Kate and Ben reached Tyson's safely Sam walked off.  
She hadn't got very far when she saw Ray down by the river.

"Hey Ray." Walking to join him.

"Hm? Oh hey Sam."

"What's wrong?" seeing he was preoccupied by something.

"It's nothing really." Ray replied.

"Then why are you out here?"

Ray smiled.  
"I could ask you the same question."

Sam chuckled.  
"How about I make you a deal. I'll tell you why I'm here if you'll tell me why you are. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So spill." Sam said with a smile.

"It's Kai…"

Sam couldn't but give a little laugh at that much to the surprise of Ray.  
"Sorry it's just that last time I was one who had a problem with Kai."

Ray gave half a smile.  
"He keeps suggesting that something happened between us last night."

Sam smile disappear instantly.  
"I got the same thing from Ben and Kate." Looking out the water. "Perhaps it would it be best if…" she turned back to Ray "If we stopped seeing so much of each other."

Suddenly it started to rain heavily soaking them both but neither noticing. They stood there looking at each other when finally Ray said.

"Yea…maybe you're right."


	7. Time To Talk

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: _Do not_ own Beyblade or any of its characters (_excep_t for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N:** I know I said that there was going to be no more updates but after looking through all the stories I've done I realised that I only have one really completed (chaptered) story. So I intend to break the habit of starting them and not finishing them. (Wish me luck, please). Oh I know Kai's personality is a complete flip but that's what happens when you become a parent (or so I believe) also I'm not very good at writing poems.

*-Thoughts-* 

//Conversation being remembered//

Chapter 7 - Time To Talk.

"I…guess I better get going then." Sam said.

"Yea." Ray replied.

They looked at each other for a few more minutes before Sam headed off.  
Ray sighed as he watched her walk away. It shouldn't have to be like this, they should be able to see other whenever they pleased. It was a reunion after all. When Sam was no longer in sight he started back towards Tyson's.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Tyson's house - **

"Do you think Ray and Sam are okay?" Max asks looking out the window as a flash of lighting lit up the sky.

"There probably back at our place doing who knows what." Ben says moodily.

"Where's Kai anyway? I haven't seen him since Sam dropped the kids off." Tyson said.

"Hey." Ben and Kate say in unison slightly offended.

"We have names you know Tyson." Kate answers back.

"Yea I know." Tyson says with a slight smile.

At that moment Ray walks in dripping wet. Everyone looks at him and begin to wonder where Sam is as he closes the door behind him.

"Uh Ray… where's Sam?" Max asks.

Ray doesn't answer but goes to dry himself off.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asks.

Max shrugs while Kate and Ben smile at each other.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Sam's house - **

Sam was happy when she finally reached her front door; it felt like someone was following her but every time she turned round there was no one there. She sighs as she closes the door and leans up against it closing her eyes. A second later she walks up the stairs, into the bathroom and starts to ring all the water from her hair out into the bath; she then removes her wet clothing and puts on her bathrobe placing all the wet items on the side of the bath. As Sam crosses the hall she again feels like she is being watched, she looks around and again sees no one. *-I must be getting paranoid. I'm the only one in the house. At least I hope I am.-* Sam thought and continued towards her room. As she walks in she is surprised to see that there is a bunch of yellow roses tied together neatly with a yellow ribbon on her bed.

"What the…" she looks round wondering where they could've come from then turns back to the roses laying on her pillow. "How did these get here?" She wonders aloud.

As she approaches them she notices a note partly covered by the roses. She picks it up and reads it:

'_Yellow Roses Remind Me Of You  
You Know Me But Can You Guess Who?  
I've Been Watching You My Pet  
And You Look Cute All Sopping Wet.'_

Sam smiles then picks up the roses smelling them. *-I wonder who it could be?-* but before she could think any further the doorbell rang. She sighs before carefully placing the roses and note back on the bed and went to answer the door.

"Tyson!" surprised to see him standing outside her front door.

"Hey Sam."

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?"

"Max told me." Tyson answered "So you gonna let me in or not?"

"Huh? Oh yea." Moving aside to let him in. Then realising that she was still in her bathrobe says "The living room is just through there I'll be through in a minute." Going back up to get changed.

Tyson walked through to the living room taking a look around while waiting for Sam to return. *-Nice place.-* he thought *-Max was right…-* his thoughts were interrupted when Sam walked back in now properly clothed.

"I wanna thank you for taking care of Kate and Ben while I was…out."

"Hey no problem." Tyson says.

"So uh how are they? I hope they're behaving themselves." Sam asks wondering what to say. She couldn't get what the note said out of her mind.  
_'You know me but can you guess who?'  
_*-Could it possibly be Tyson?-* she thought.

"They're fine. Max is watching them at the moment."

Sam is surprised by what Tyson had just said.  
"Where's Kai?" she managed to stop herself from adding 'and Ray'.

"I dunno we haven't seen him since you dropped the kids off. And Ray's been acting weird ever since he got back." Tyson answered sensing that she wanted to know about Ray also.

Sam's cheery disposition disappears and she heads towards the window looking out at the rain soaked street.  
"I see." She says solemnly.

"Sam… why didn't you tell anyone you were…pregnant?" Tyson asks curious.

"I guess I was afraid that no one would want me especially Kai." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asks looking at her in amazement.

"Oh I don't know perhaps the fact that we were fourteen/fifteen at the time might have something to do with it." a tad of sarcasm in her voice "That and the fact that when my parents found out they disowned me." Trying hard not to cry.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry, but you know we would never of done that. We're your friends and we _wouldn't_ abandon you when you needed us the most."

"Does that include everyone." It wasn't really a question, as she knew he was right but could he account for Kai as well?

"You're talking about Kai aren't you." Tyson says.

"No, I'm talking about the man in the moon of course I'm talking about Kai." Sam replies sarcastically.

Tyson sighs.  
"I can't say for sure how Kai would of reacted but I'm sure that if you could've just seen the way it upset him when you left. The way…"

"What's done is done Tyson. The past can't be changed no matter how hard you try to convince me." Sam says interrupting him.

After a few minutes silence Tyson asks  
"What's going on between you and Ray anyway?"

Sam turns round surprised at the sudden change of subject.  
"There's nothing going on between Ray and I. Why, has someone told you something different?"

"No, but it doesn't take a genius to see that there's something going on between you two." Tyson states.

"Are you sure you're Tyson?" Sam asks jokingly.

"Huh?"

"Because you sure don't sound like the Tyson I know."

"Ha ha very funny Sam."

She smiled.  
"Honestly Tyson. There's nothing going on between us, we're just really close friends that's all. Besides I could never feel that way about Ray, he's more like a brother than anything else. It would feel too weird."

"Tell that to your children."

"Keep going on about it do they." She says with a little laugh "I guess they _were_ too young to remember." Sighing.

Tyson takes a quick look at his watch before saying  
"I better get back now with Ray acting the way he is who knows how long Maxie will last." He jokes.

Sam laughed.  
"Hey my children aren't that bad." Hiding the guilt and worry she was feeling.

"With K…" Tyson stopped realising what he was about to say. "Sorry Sam I didn't mean to…"

Sam smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Tyson, but you're right with Kai for a father who knows what their capable of." Her voice betraying how she was feeling.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She pauses for a moment, "Tyson… you don't mind if they stay over the night do you? I… just need some time."

"Sure."

They both head toward the door; before she opens it Sam turns back to Tyson.  
"You won't tell anyone about this… will you Tyson?"

"Not even Ray…" he asks part sarcastic part curious.

"Well I suppose Ray's okay but no one else."

"I guess… but they all have to know sooner or later."

"Don't worry when the time is right everyone will know." She smiles and with that opens the door.

"See you tomorrow Sam."

"Bye Tyson and thanks again." She waves then closes the door.

Sam returns to her room, looks at the roses still lying on her bed. *-I wonder who my secret admirer is.-* and gets ready for bed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later that night Kai went to find Sam he had been told by Kate that she had been thinking about him. He wanted to know what she was playing at, first she had told Ray that she no longer loved him then Kate tells him that she heard her speak his name when she thought she was alone.   
He remembered the conversation he had with Ray before he left.  
// "Ray where's Sam?"

Ray shrugged.  
"How should I know where she is I'm not her boyfriend you know." a little annoyed.

"You two are like Tyson and Max… inseparable." Kai replied wondering what went on between them before Ray returned.

"I don't know where she is Kai. Maybe she's looking out at the ocean again or maybe she jumped off a cliff. You wanna know where she is then go find her yourself." Ray says before walking off.//

He sighed if only he knew where she lived he would go there but he didn't want to get Ben and Kate's hopes by asking them.  
He decided to go back to where he saw Sam and Ray last night. Only to find Sam was there in the exact same spot as last night but there was something different about her, he just couldn't think what.  
He walked over to her placing a shaky hand on her shoulder to which she jumped and instantly turned round.

"Kai! W-what are you doing here?"

He wanted to say 'looking for you.' But found that he couldn't speak. He stood there just looking at her and without realising it stroked her cheek. Sam smiled and placed a hand upon his. Slowly Kai lent in and kissed her to which she responded after a second or two. After the kiss Sam placed her head upon Kai's chest and sighed happily.

"I've missed you Kai." She says softly.

Kai smiles and puts his arms around her.  
"I've missed you too."

Kai then awakes finding himself at Tyson's place, realising it was just a dream he sighed. No matter what Sam did he just couldn't stay mad at her. He loved her and had done ever since they were little; it just took him a little longer to figure it out than she had. He sat up and looked at his children, things had to be sorted out no matter how painful the outcome would be. He needed some air and went into the garden to clear his head.  
He looked into the starry moonlit sky and was reminded of something Sam said to him ten years earlier.

=FLASHBACK=  
"You know it happened just on a night like this. The moon shinning brightly, no one round…"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked getting a little annoyed.

Sam then looked at Kai.

"Oh I'm sorry you weren't there were you. You'd already destroyed my hopes, dreams… and my blade."

It was then Kai knew exactly what Sam was talking about, she was telling him what happened after the nightmare he had.

"But… that's… impossible." He stammered.

"No Kai. It's not. 'Coz you see it wasn't just a nightmare it was reality." Sam said calmly.

"Okay I just had about enough! Tell me what you know!" Kai said angrily.

"You don't remember? Awwww and here I was hoping you would. Ahhh well." 

She turned to go but Kai grab her wrist and turned her back round.

"Tell me!"

"Why? There's no point if you don't remember. Oh and by the way I want to thank you… if it weren't for you I wouldn't have destroyed another girls hopes, dreams and blade too." She said a little annoyed as she thought of what she did to Jeri.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"Fine then! I'll tell you but you'll have to let go of me first."

"Do I _look_ stupid to you." Kai asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

Kai squeezed Sam's wrist even tighter.

"If you're trying to hurt me Kai it won't work. I gave up my feelings long ago."  
=END FLASHBACK=

"Kai?" a voice said making him jump at the sound of it.

He turned round and saw Max looking at him a confused look upon his face.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I…I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Kai looks back up at the sky.  
"Sam." He answers.

"Oh."

Kai sighs not believing what he was about to admit to Max. *-It could be worst. It could be Tyson standing here instead of Max.-*  
"I still love her you know."

"I know Kai, but does she?" Max says.

Kai now looks back at Max this time it was his turn to be confused.  
"What do you mean Max?"

"It's been ten years since you've seen each other. Maybe she's scared that you no longer love her and so told no one about her pregnancy or didn't get in touch with anyone in case it ever got back to you." Max explained.

Kai now looks at Max a little amazed.  
"Since when did you get so smart Max?" he asked a little jokingly.

"Let's just say I kinda went through the same thing." Hoping Kai wouldn't question him any further. "You've both got to talk things through, tell each other how you feel. I'm sure you'll both feel better once you have." Max smiles then walks back in.

Kai stands there for a few minutes thinking about what Max said before heading in himself.

The next morning Kai was awoken by the sound of someone shouting "Yay!" and heard Max say, "I think you just woke up the whole neighbourhood Kate."  
Kate came running in a couple of minutes later shouting "Dad…dad…look…look."

Kai sat up and looked at his daughter she was smiling brightly and holding something within her hand.

"What is it?" he asked kindly as he patted the spot next to him gesturing for her to sit there.

She did snuggling up next to him, as he put is arm around her.  
"They finally finished it." She answers showing him what she held in her hand.

Kai looked and saw a Beyblade; it was black with tiny yellow stars. He smiled.  
"I hoped you remember to thank them."

Just then Ben walked in.  
"Hey Kate, Max says he'd battle me I was wondering if you'd like to see me beat him?"

Kai had to suppress a laugh at Ben's eagerness to battle Max.

"You beat Max? Now this I gotta see." Kate replied before looking up at her father who gave a little nod and she followed her brother back out in the garden.

Kai got up a few seconds later he wanted to talk to Ray about Sam. As he walked out he saw no sign of him.  
"Where's Ray?" he asked Kenny. He also wondered where Tyson was; normally wherever you find Max you'd also find Tyson.

"He's in the kitchen. Tyson wanted to talk to him about something." Kenny answers.

Kai went in the direction of the kitchen after seeing how Ben was doing against Max. He smiled as he saw how Kate supported her brother. As he neared the kitchen Kai could hear Tyson talking he stopped outside the door and listened to the conversation that went on.

(In the kitchen - )  
"She said that when her parents found out they disowned her. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Ray says sadly "She was afraid that if that was parents reaction then it would also be everyone else's."

"But that's silly. We would never have done that. I can't speak for Kai but I know I wouldn't of never turned her away." Tyson said.

"Actually it was because of Kai that she didn't want you guys to know."

"Huh? How do you mean Ray?"

"Look at it this way Tyson. Her parents the people she loved more than anything no longer wanted anything to do with her." Ray explained solemnly "She was afraid the only other person she really loved would do the same and she couldn't bear that."

"So she kept quiet." Tyson says understanding.

"Right. She thought that if no one knew then she'd never get hurt."

"There's still one thing I don't get." Tyson adds.

"What's that?"

"Why'd she go to you?" he asked.   
He hadn't meant it to sound as insulting as it did but luckily Ray knew what he meant and smiled.

"Ever since Sam and I met there's been this…connection between us, kinda like you and Max. I guess she felt she could trust me more than you. No offence."

"None taken. So that's what she meant when she said you were more like a brother to her."

(Outside the kitchen - )  
Kai walked away not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. Her parents disowned her? No wonder she didn't want him to know. Max was right they _had_ to talk. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later that afternoon Sam walked into Tyson's and looked around. She saw Kate practicing with a blade she'd never seen before it wasn't Ben's she knew that. So who's was it? Could it possibly be hers? But the Chief was still working on it wasn't he? She was about to go over to her when she heard "Sam." She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Max and Kenny. She went over to them.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerily.

"Hey Sam." Kenny greeted back.

"Chief did you finish Kate's blade?"

"Yeah I gave it to her this morning." Kenny answered.

"She was so happy she nearly woke up the whole neighbourhood." Max commented.

Sam smiled at how excited her daughter got at receiving her new blade.  
"Thanks Chief."

"Hey what am I invisible?" Dizzi says.

Sam chuckles.  
"You too Dizzi."

"That's better."

"You're very cheery today Sam." Max says.

"Yeah, what ya do take some of Max's happy pills or something?" Dizzi jokes.

Sam laughs.  
"No."

"So what's made you so happy?" Kenny asks.

"What? Aren't I allowed to be this happy?" she asks sarcastically.

"Of course you are." Dizzi said.

"It's just we haven't seen you this happy since you first got together with Kai that's all." Max explains.

"Speaking of Kai where is he anyway? And where's Ray and Tyson?"

"Kai went to find Ray." Kenny answers.

"So did Tyson." Max adds.

"Seems like Ray's popular today." She jokes.

Sam's cheeriness was starting to creep everyone out even Max.

"So how have they been getting on?" Sam asks referring to her children as she turns to look at them.

"Ben's a good blader, he nearly beat me earlier."

Sam smiles.  
"Hey Kai's his father remember, so of course he'd be a good blader."

At that moment Kai walks out into the garden. Sam spots him before anyone else and does something no one was expecting.

"Hey Kai." She says to him, still very cheery. "So what about Kate?" returning to the conversation as if nothing happened.

Everyone was amazed even Ben and Kate had stopped what they doing and looked at her. They all stare at her as if she'd grown a second head. 

After getting no reply and seeing how everyone was staring at her.  
"What? What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Mum are you feeling okay?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, why… shouldn't I be?" she asks with confusement.

"It's just that you've never said 'hi' to dad before." Ben explains.

Sam laughs.  
"Is that why you're all staring at me."

As Kai looks at Sam he notices something different about her, instead of letting her hair flow free like she normally did. Today it was tied back with a yellow ribbon and there was something familiar about it.


	8. A Blast From The Past

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

*-Thoughts-* 

Chapter 8 - A Blast From The Past.

"You guys stare at me much longer and you'll start to burn holes through me." Sam joked.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked as he and Ray walked out.

"They're all staring at me just because I said 'hi' to Kai." Sam explained.

Ray and Tyson then join the staring fest.

"Not you two as well."  
*-I'd better get outta her before they all drive me nuts.-* she thought.  
"Come on Ben, Kate we better get going."

But Ben and Kate didn't move they were still in shock over what just happened.

"Hello? Am I talking to myself or what?" Sam sighs "I'm going back home when you think you guys can talk to me without staring come find me." She says a little sarcastically her cheeriness still showing as she spoke.

When Sam had left everyone looked at each other Tyson was the first to break the silence.

"Well that was weird."

"Weird isn't exactly how I'd put it." Ray said.

"So how _would_ you put it Ray?" Dizzi asks.

"Peculiar."

"Yea she's tried to avoid Kai ever since you brought her here Ray." Max says.

After getting over their shock Ben looked at his sister and winked to which she giggled that caught Ray's attention.

"What are you two up to?" he asked curiously.

"Us?" they said innocently in unison.

"Hmmm."

"I wonder what's got into her today?" Kenny says.

"And also why was she so cheery?" Max adds.

"Maybe she's found someone new." Dizzi said.

There was silence as everyone thought over what Dizzi just said.

"I suppose you could be right Dizzi." Ray finally said.

"No I don't think so." Ben says as everyone but his sister looks at him.

"Why?" Tyson asks.

"I just don't."

"My brothers right. If mum wanted to find someone else, she would of done years ago." Kate says backing up her brother.

As the conversation went on no one notices Kai slip away. He was so confused; one minute Sam hates him and the next she's saying 'hi'? What's up with that? He kept on walking not paying attention to where he was going. He was remembering the conversation he and Sam had the morning they were to fight the Moonlights, he smiled at the memory.

=FLASHBACK=

As Kai awoke memories of last night drifted into his mind. He smiled and looked down at Sam. Her head was lying on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully. *-She looks so cute when she's sleeping.-* he thought.

There then came a knocked at the door to which Sam stirred. Kai growled at the person who had just knocked.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just making sure you're up." The person replied a little nervously. It sounded like Kenny.

"No thanks to you." Kai mumbled to himself.

"We're all meeting in the restaurant in five minutes," he said.

"Fine, we'll meet you there."   
Kai then looked back down at Sam and sighed he didn't want to wake her up but he had to.

He kissed her head then softly said.  
"Sam, Sam wake up."

"No, it's not time to get up yet." She replied sleepily snuggling up to Kai even more.

"Yes it is." He said smiling at her reaction.

Slowly Sam opened her eyes and looked round. She then looked up at Kai.  
"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied still smiling.

"Do we have to get up now?" she asked giving Kai a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm afraid we do. The others are waiting for us." Kai explained.

"Let them wait." Sam said snuggling back into her original position then closing her eyes again.

"I suppose we _could_ wait until Tyson walks in and asks what's taking us so long." Kai reasoned.

Sam's head snapped up immediately "You're kidding right, he wouldn't do that would he?"

"This _is_ Tyson we're talking about Sam." 

"I think we'd better get up now." Sam said with a little urgency in her voice.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kai said with a slight smile.

"Kai do me a favour." Sam said as she walked into the bathroom carrying the clothes that she had just taken from the wardrobe.

"What's that?" he asks, as he gets dressed.

"The next time we're in bed and you want to get me up. Don't mention Tyson."

" I suppose I could have tried something else but then I think it would have kept you wanting to lie in a little longer." He replied appearing behind her he then started to kiss her neck.

Sam gave a little moan of pleasure then turned to face him.  
"We have to go find the… uh!" as Kai continued to kiss her neck.

"They're all meeting in restaurant in five minutes." He answered while continuing the assault on her neck.

When Sam finally managed to break away from him she said.  
"You know for someone who wanted to get me up pretty quickly by mentioning Tyson you sure aren't in a hurry to leave."

Kai gave Sam a predatory like smile and started to walk towards her. Sam realised she was in trouble. *-Uh oh.-*

=END FLASHBACK=

Kai found himself looking out at the ocean wondering how he got there, he sighed. How could he talk to her if he couldn't even speak when he was near her? Then Kai remembered where he'd seen that ribbon before. It was the same one she had worn in his dream last night.  
"But how is that possible?" he wondered out loud.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As Sam walked through the streets she sighed, why were they so amazed that she had 'hi' to Kai? Okay so maybe she had been so friendly to him lately but that was still no reason to stare at her as if she had two heads or something. Suddenly she felt the same feeling she had yesterday like someone was watching her, she shuddered at the thought. And went to sit at a nearby bench.  
*-I'd better get home. If someone does drop by or Kate 'n' Ben decide to go home they're gonna wonder where I am.-*

After a few minutes Sam stood to go as she did so she noticed something spinning at her feet she stared at it for it looked very familiar.  
*-Moonstone? But it can't be. That would mean that…-*  
The item then moved off as if reading her thoughts.

"Wait." She called out but it kept on going. "I must be seeing things." Sam says quietly to herself before heading off.

From the shadows a person smiled evilly as they saw Sam walk away.  
*-You will again be mine miss Janeway. You can count on it!-*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**At Kate & Ben's house - **

"I'm not sure about this Ben. What if mum finds out it's us?" Kate said a little nervously.

"She won't. Don't you wanna see her dad back together?" Ben asked.

"Yeah but if they find out…"

Ben sighed  
"Kate you worry too much."

"She has good reason to." A voice said surprising them both.

They both turned round and saw Ray standing behind them.  
"Ray… w-what are you d-doing here?" Kate asks.

"Seeing what the two of you are up to." He answers.

"Uh… nothing." Ben says hiding something behind his back.

"Really?" Ray says disbelievingly "Then what's that behind your back?"

"B-behind me? T-there's nothing behind me. Right sis." 

"Yea there's…" Ben gave her a little kick "I mean no there's nothing behind you."

Ray decided to play a little trick that Tyson always used to play on him whenever he tried to hide something.  
"Is that yours or Kate's blade behind you?"

"Huh?" 

They both turned round to see and as soon as they did Ray took what Ben was trying to hide.

"Yellow roses?"

Both Ben and Kate turned back round when they saw they had been tricked.

"Yea…there… Kate's favourite. Right." Ben said trying to explain.

"No, there mum's… ouch! Ben I wish you would stop doing that. It hurts you know." She complained.

Ray smiled he knew what they were trying to do.  
"You're going about it all wrong you know." 

"Huh? Going about what all wrong?" Ben asked a little confused.

"You're trying to get Kai and Sam back together right…"

Kate gave a nod while Ben said nothing.

"…Then you're going about it all wrong." He explained.

Kate sighed.  
"To be honest Ray, we didn't really come up with this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the roses just appeared on the doorstep yesterday and we just… well…"

"Used it to your advantage." Ray finished.

Again Kate nodded.

"Why are you telling him all this Kate." Ben asked a little annoyed.

"Did you ever think that he could help?" she replied also a little annoyed.

"Him?" Ben pointed at Ray "He's the reason that they may never get back together." He said angrily.

"How do you know that Ben? For all we know he could be the only person that could get them back together! Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about others for a change!"

That did it Ben's anger exploded he pushed his sister to the floor to which she then started to cry.  
"Don't you _ever_ say that again Kate or I'll do more than just push you over!"

At this point Ray thought it was time he intervened, he helped up the crying Kate.  
"Ben you've gone too far. Now apologise to your sister and let's talk about this sensibly."

"Heh yea right as if I'm gonna apologise to _her_. And why should I listen to you anyway you're not my mother _or father_." He walked off saying "Do what the hell you like Kate but just don't ever get in my way again."

Ray sighed and shook his head.  
"You okay?" 

Kate couldn't answer she was crying too much. It was then Ray remembered he was still holding the roses in his hand. He gave them to Kate to which she gave a little giggle and a small smile.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

In his hotel room a young man with dark brown hair sat looking out the window.

"You know I think you should give her up. It's been ten years if she didn't have any feelings for you then I'm sure she won't now." A young woman said as she walked into the room.

"She will be mine once again. If it wasn't for that idiot she was with I'm sure she would come back to me." He replied not moving from his place.

The woman sighed and sat next to him.  
"Adam this has to stop. She has children now his children; there is no way she'll ever go back to you. Face it's over."

"It's far from over Kathryn. In fact it's just beginning." An evil smirk appears on his face.`


	9. I'll Protect You

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

*-Thoughts-* 

Chapter 9 - I'll Protect You.

When Kai returned later that night he could hear the others talking.

"Sounds to me like he's becoming more like his father." He heard Tyson say.

"But is that a good thing?" Kenny asked.

"Not when he treats his sister like that it's not." Max said.

"And who's to say it'll stop at her, for all we know he does it to Sam." Ray said.

"Who are you talking about?" Kai asked walking in.

Everyone looked at each other wondering whether or not Kai should know.

"Well?"

"Promise not to get mad or anything." Dizzi said.

Kai looked surprised for a moment. What could be so bad that he'd have to promise not to get angry? He then nodded in response.

"Ben." Max answered.

"Ben?" Kai repeated.

"_Your_ son." Tyson said stressing the word 'your'.

Kai looked a little embarrassed that he still didn't know his own children's names.  
"What about him?"

"Let's just say he's becoming more like his father everyday." Ray says.

"What's going on?" a sleepy female voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a sleepy looking Kate standing in the doorway.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Max asks apologetically.

Before Kate can reply Kai notices that she is holding a yellow rose.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks.

"Huh?" she looks at the rose in her hand then back at everyone. "Ray gave it to me." She says with a smile "Don't you think it's pretty. I have lots more too."

Kai could feel his anger growing what was Ray doing giving his daughter roses?

"It's real nice Kate." Tyson said.

"Come on its time you went back to bed." Ray said walking over to her.

"Awww can't I stay up just a little longer?" Kate pleaded.

"And have Sam kill me tomorrow? I don't think so." He jokes as he walked Kate back to her bed.

Kai sighed as he watched the interaction between Ray and Kate. Ray was acting more like a father than he was and in a way that sadden him.

"You okay Kai?" Kenny asks.

"Fine."

"You sure? You look a little…" Max began.

"Upset." Tyson finished.

Kai didn't answer but just looked out the window, everyone could see that he wanted to be left alone and decided to leave all except Tyson.

"It's Ray isn't it." He says.

Kai turns round and sees Tyson on his own.  
"You still here?" He said his tone suggesting he wanted Tyson to leave.

"I know you still like her Kai so there's no point in trying to hide it." Thinking back to what Max had told him.

"If I _was_ trying to hide my feelings for Sam Tyson you wouldn't be here. You'd have gone with the others."

Tyson was about to retaliate when the phone rang.

"You better go get that." Kai says with a slight smile.

Tyson gives Kai an annoyed looked before going to pick up the phone. Unknown to Tyson, Kai decided to follow him and was listening to the conversation.

"Hello?" he says in a half annoyed tone.

"Sam? You okay?" Tyson suddenly asks worriedly.

Then a couple of minutes later Kai heard Tyson say

"Max and I will be right over."

Tyson had just turned round to go and find Max when Kai appeared out of nowhere making him nearly jump five foot in the air.  
"Kai would you stop doing that!" he complained then noticed the seriousness on Kai's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Kai I don't think…"

"If Sam's in trouble there's _no way_ I'm staying here." Kai says determinedly.

"Okay okay let me go find Max and we'll get going." Tyson said. He was in no mood to argue for once.

After Tyson found Max they all headed over to Sam's. On the way there Kai kept wondering what happened and why it would get Tyson to say he'd be right over with Max. When they got there Max rang the doorbell and they heard a voice ask "W-who is it?" it took them a while to figure out that it was Sam's voice but it was hard to tell as it had a shaky undertone to it.

"Sam, it's us." Tyson said.

Slowly the door opened and Sam popped her out, she looked a little pale.  
"Come in."

"Where's Ben?" Max asks as they all make there way to the living room.

"He's asleep in his room." Sam answers.

"You look a little shaky. Perhaps you should sit down."

"Ray wanted to come too but someone had to stay and look after Kate." Tyson explains.

Sam didn't say anything but just gave a nod of her head as she sat down on the sofa. Max and Tyson sat either side of her while Kai stood besides Max.

"You sure you're okay? From what Tyson tells me you've had quite a scare." Max says sympathetically.

Kai couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy at both Tyson and Max's kindness towards Sam.

"You shouldn't stay alone tonight." Not realising what he was saying until he said it.

Max, Sam and Tyson all looked at Kai in amazement. Sam hadn't even noticed Kai was there until he spoke.

"Kai's right Sam." Tyson said, "One of us should stay just in case something else happens."

"Right." Max agreed.

"I'll stay." Kai says, surprising everyone including himself.  
He then cursed himself inwardly for saying it. *-Am I _trying_ to torture myself.-* he though rhetorically.

"Uh…okay." Sam says. She was still in shock that Kai came up with the idea let alone volunteering to stay.

"We'll come back in the morning and see how things are okay." Max said.

Sam gave a nod followed by a little smile.  
"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Tyson says. "We're just glad you're all right."

"With friends like you how can I not be." She joked a little. 

The three of them got up and headed towards the door before Sam opened it Max said

"He still loves you, you know."

"Huh?" Max's statement had caught Sam totally off guard.

"Kai."

"Oh… right."

Although Sam's voice sounded plain and mediocre Tyson and Max saw a twinkle in her eyes just before she turned to open the door. They smiled at each other.

"Well night guys. Thanks again for coming."

"See you in the morning Sam." Tyson says walking out.

After closing the door Sam sighs and goes to back to check on Kai. She finds him still standing in the same place as before and walks up to him.

"Kai?"

No reply, she waves a hand in front of his face, which gets his attention. He turns and looks straight into Sam's eyes. They stay like that for a few minutes before Sam turns a little pink and looks away. Kai was just about to pull her face gently back towards him when…

"I guess I better show you to the spare room." She said walking away.

Kai sighed he knew this was a bad idea so why did he suggest it? He followed Sam to the spare bedroom, which had a crimson red theme to it.

"This used to be Ben's room… that was until he complained it was too small." Sam explained as she drew the curtains. "Sorry about the colour I didn't see much point in changing it as I never thought it'd be used as a spare room. I…uh hope you'll be comfortable." Trying to shake off the nervousness she was feeling.

"I'll be fine."

Sam couldn't help but give a smile at Kai's answer. *-Same old Kai.-* she thought and turned to leave. She stopped just before going out the door and said 

"Kai…"

He turned to face her only to find she had her back to him.

"…Thanks." And walked off.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Back at Tyson's**

"How's Sam?" Ray asked as Tyson and Max come back from Sam's.

"Fine." Tyson answers.

"Though a little shaken." Max adds.

"At least she's okay." Ray says with relief.

"We said we'd drop by in the morning." Tyson said a yawn.

"How's Kate doing?" Max asks.

Ray sighs.  
"She's okay. Although she thinks her father hates her because she kinda stuck up for me in her argument with Ben."

Tyson shook his head.  
"I'm beginning to think this reunion thing was a bad idea."

"Don't be silly Tyson even if we had this reunion a year or two later things would still be the same." Max said trying to reassure his friend.

"Actually I don't mean to a downer or anything but she was thinking of moving away." Ray says.

"Gee thanks Ray… now I feel even worse."

"Hey if you want to blame anyone Tyson it should be me." Max said a little annoyed that he was blaming _everything_ on himself.

"Huh? Why you Maxie?" Tyson asks a little confused.

"If I hadn't told you that I was coming you wouldn't have got the idea in the first place."

"Don't forget that it was me who brought Sam here. Everything was going well until I did that." Ray adds.

"Looks like we're all to blame." Max says.

Tyson smiles.  
"Thanks guys."

"Hey what are friends for." Ray smiles "Now lets get some sleep."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sam looked at the clock it said three thirty am, she wondered why or what had woken her. She looked over to her balcony to see it was raining heavily then a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and she thought she saw something on her balcony. *-I'm probably just seeing things.-* she thought *-but perhaps I'd better check at the next lightning flash… just in case.-* she sat up and waited for the next flash of lightning and when it came she saw that there was _someone_ standing on her balcony and they pointed at her. Sam was so terrified that she hadn't realised that she let out a small scream, which brought Kai running in.

"Sam what's wrong?" he asks turning the light on.

Sam doesn't answer she was petrified at what she had just seen. She sat shaking in her bed looking at the balcony. This only made Kai even more worried he walked over, sat in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump and look at him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so instead she gave Kai a puzzled look hoping he would understand.

"You screamed." He said answering the look.

At which point Sam looked back at the balcony, there was nothing there could she have been imagining it? Kai could see Sam looking at the balcony and that she was trying to work something out he was about to look himself when he heard "Mum? You okay?" Ben then walks in. He is little shocked at what he sees but then smiles.

"Yay! You two made up." He cries as he runs over to the bed, clambers over it and hugs Sam's back. "Kate will be so happy." He adds.

Kai looked from Sam to Ben and back to Sam again, she hadn't even acknowledged that Ben was in the room she was still looking at the balcony. Ben on the other hand didn't seem to care that Sam wasn't saying anything and was happily hugging her his face happily resting on her back.

When Ben finally looks at Kai he sees that he is looking a little worry.

"What's wrong?" he finally asks.

Kai didn't know how to answer should he tell him the truth and destroy all his hope or should he just lie and say that everything was okay? Ben looked so happy when he thought that Kai and Sam were back together, how Kai wished that were so but he couldn't make that assumption not without knowing how Sam felt and if the last couple of days were any indication then she didn't like him like that anymore.

"You should be in bed." Kai says remembering how Ray handled Kate.

Ben smiles and nods then after giving Sam one last hug returns to his room closing the door behind him.

Kai was a little surprised that Ben actually listened to him. He sighs and looks back at Sam only find that she was no longer there he looked around the room and saw her standing at the balcony door he walks over to her.

"You okay?" he asks.

Sam shrugs.

"What happened? Why did you scream?"

She looks at him for a second before looking back at the balcony and opening the doors walking out into the rain.

"Are you crazy?" Kai says as he pulls Sam back in from the pelting rain. 

Just as he closes the doors Sam says  
"Adam!" her annoyance was clear.


	10. Kathryn Tells All

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N: **Due to the _new_ way _ff.net_ have us upload I've had to changed my story around a bit. hope it still looks okay and doesn't confuse anyone.

/-Thoughts-/ 

Chapter 10 - Kathryn tells all.

In their hotel room Kathryn paced it was now four in the morning and there was still no sign of Adam.

/-This has gone too far. I have to put a stop to it.-/ she thought.

Just then the door opened and in walked a soggy looking Adam.

"Adam where have you been? I've been worried."

He smiled  
"I've been scaring the life out of a certain blader we both know. It was fun you shoulda come along Kath." As he goes to dry himself off.

Kathryn sighs and shakes her head; this was _exactly_ why she had to stop this.

"At least until she called those friends of hers." He adds as he walks back in.

"Adam this is going too far. Why can't you just let her go?" Kathryn asks getting into her bed.

"You know something Kathryn… you ask to many questions." Adam replies getting into his own bed and going straight to sleep.

Again Kathryn sighs, she picks up Twilight from the bedside table and says quietly to it.  
"We have to find a way to stop this madness."

Twilight glows in response and Kathryn settles down to sleep.

* * *

**Tyson's place - **

In the morning Ray, Max and Tyson were all ready to head off for Sam's if it weren't for a slight problem.

"No! I'm not going back and you can't make me!" Kate says.

"Come Kate don't you wanna see your mum?" Max asks trying to encourage Kate to go with them. He didn't want to leave her all on her own, none of them did.

"What's going on?" Kenny asks as he walks in.

"We're trying to get Kate to come with us, but so far no luck." Ray answered.

"I'm sure Ben would've forgotten by now Kate." Tyson reassures.

"You obviously don't know my brother very well." Kate retaliates.

"No, but we know your father." Ray says.

"I'm still not going." Seeing she was losing the argument.

"Guys if she doesn't want to go you can't force her." Dizzi said.

Ray smiled at what Dizzi had just said as he remembered saying almost the exact same thing to Kai about Sam ten years ago.

"The Chief and I will watch her while you go." trying to find a compromise.

"Right besides there are a couple of things I wanna ask Kate." Kenny added.

"I?" Dizzi says.

"Okay we."

"Are you sure?" Tyson asks.

"What do we have to do, promise not to run away? Yes we're sure." Dizzi answers sarcastically.

"Okay okay we're going."

* * *

**Sam's place - **

As Kai opened his eyes he found himself looking into Sam's sleeping face, thinking he was dreaming he gently stroked her cheek to which she stirred. What happened next was something that he wasn't expecting. As Sam opened her eyes and saw Kai she bolted upright and half shouted "KAI!" nearly deafening him in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in a very annoyed tone.

Kai looked confused for a moment, then after realising that he wasn't dreaming.  
"You asked me to stay." He answered calmly and confidently.

"I doubt I asked you to sleep in my bed with me." She replies still annoyed but not as much as before.

"Actually… you did." He says getting up and walking out the room 

"I did?" Sam says quietly to herself.  
She sighs wishing she could remember what took place last night after she left Kai in the spare room, but all she could remember was rain and someone standing on her balcony pointing to her. It gave her the chills just even thinking about it.

-----  
Ben was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast when he heard Sam's little shout. He smiled as he buttered his toast; it was good to see his mother _and_ father back together. He knew Kate would be just as happy as he was when she found out. He had just sat down when Kai walked in.

"Hey Dad." He said cheerily as he bit into his toast. 

Kai didn't say anything which made Ben wonder if he done something wrong. He saw that he looked annoyed bordering on angry.

"Ben…" Kai suddenly said his voice emotionless. "What did you do to your sister?"

"Kate? Noth… oh you mean when I pushed her over when we were arguing about Ray."

"Why?" he voice still displaying no emotion.

Ben was starting to get a little scare of what Kai might do.  
"She uh… she said I… I didn't care for … anyone but myself. She deserved it."

Kai turned and stared at his son, he saw he was a little afraid but his expression still didn't soften and his voice still remain emotionless.

"We need to talk."

Ben gulped.  
"W-we do?"

"But not here." Kai says walking out of the kitchen. "Come."

After writing a quick note telling Sam that they were going out Ben followed his father, though a little nervous about what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

As Tyson, Ray and Max walked to Sam's place they talked about what happened over the past few days and whether Kai and Sam would ever get back together for it was obvious they still liked each other. As they rounded the corner a Beyblade appeared in front of them they looked round but could see no one. Tyson looked at the blade a little more closely it looked familiar, he tried to pick it up but it always moved just out of reach. It was like it wanted him to follow it. 

"What's up Tyson?" Max asked seeing that Tyson had half a confused look on is face.

"That blade looks familiar but every time I go to pick it up it moves away." He answers.

"Maybe it wants you to follow it." Ray said.

"You sure that's wise Ray?" Max asks. 

"It obviously belongs to someone or it wouldn't keep moving out of reach." Ray says, "Whoever it is they don't want to be seen."

"Sounds strange to me. Why not just show yourself instead of sending your blade out?" Tyson wonders, "I mean anyone could pick it up."

"Maybe they want to meet somewhere else." Max said.

Then the blade went towards some trees that were ahead of them and as they watched someone came out from behind one of the trees and caught the blade. They couldn't see who the person was clearly but they could all tell it was a girl as her long hair was blowing in the breeze.

"Hey." Tyson shouts at them. 

To which the person ran off and Tyson ran after them.

"Tyson where are you going? What about Sam?" Max asks.

"I gotta find out who that person is. I'll meet you guys there." Tyson answers running off.

Max turns and looks at Ray who just shrugs, and they continue on their way.

-----  
Tyson ran after the person as fast as he could never losing sight of them suddenly the person stopped allowing Tyson to catch up with them.

"Alright who are you?" Tyson asks as he approaches them.

"I'm upset that you don't remember me Tyson." She said.

"Huh? How do you know my name? Who _are_ you?" Tyson asks again.

"Let me refresh your memory." The girl walked of a little way then stopped and turned round. "Would you care to battle?" she asks holding up her blade.

Tyson felt like he knew this person but he couldn't quite think where they met, he pushed the thought out of his mind and smiled. He wasn't one to turn down a battle.  
"Sure, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You tell me who you are and how you know me."

The girl nods. They both ready their blades for battle.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" they say in unison.

Both blades go for each other head on.

"You may have beaten me last time Tyson, but believe me it won't happen again."

"Wha?"   
Tyson was a little confused he had faced this girl before? When? He had been in so many matches.

She saw the confusion on Tyson face and used it to her advantage.  
"Twilight…Nights Confusion!"

/-Why does that attack sound so familiar?-/ he thought then it hit him. He knew who she was and when they had battled.

=FLASHBACK=

"It's time to get this match over. Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson said

"You think I'm scared of a little wind?" she asked rhetorically. "Twilight Nights Confusion!"

=END FLASHBACK=

But before Tyson had a chance to react the battle was over  
"Kathryn?" he asked after picking up Dragoon.

"It took you long enough Tyson." She smiled.

"You given up being a on the losing team." He joked, referring to when their teams met.

"For your information Tyson a year or two after we faced you and your team. The Moonlights split up." Kathryn said a little bitterly. "Jasmine left to 'refine' her training or so she called it, Matthew's family moved to New Zealand and Adam…" she stopped and looked away for a minute before continuing.  
"Adam's… become obsessed with getting Sam back."

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He says walking over to her. "Hey wait what did you say?"

"It's true. Last night he didn't come back until four in the morning. When I asked him where he was he said and I quote 'scaring the life out of a certain blader we both know'." Kathryn explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tyson asks curious.

"Because I want it to stop."

"Then tell him to."

"Don't you think I've tried that!" Kathryn says a little annoyed.

"Then why don'tcha tell Sam about it? And let her sort it out."

Kathryn shakes her head.  
"I better go. I don't want Adam to find out that I've been talking to you." She then runs off leaving Tyson a little confused.

/-Why come to me? Surely Ray would've been better or even Kai.-/ he then shakes his head at that. /-No, Kai probably would've beat the crap outta Adam.-/

* * *

**Sam's Place - **

"Where's Kate?" Sam asks.

"Uh… she uh…" Max began.

"The Chief want to ask her a few things." Ray continued.

"At least she's safe." Sam said with relief, "I was worried that she didn't come home last night."

"So did anything else happen after we left you and Kai?" Max asks.

"Oh…uh… n-no not really." She lied.

"Sam…" Ray said his tone suggesting that he knew she was lying.

"H-honestly nothing else happened. R-really. So if the Chief's with Kate where's Tyson?" trying to change the subject.

Ray shook his head.  
"It isn't going to work Sam now what else happened?"

"Why don't you ask her about Adam." a voice said.

They all turned to the door and saw Kai standing there.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" Ray asks turning back to Sam.

"N-n-no one."

"Just someone who likes to scare her at three in the morning." Kai says.

"I uh need a drink 'cuse me." And went into the kitchen. Ray followed her.

Max turned back to Kai and asked  
"Why wasn't she going to tell us?"

"Why don't you ask her." And walked off.

"Kai." Max called out but it was too late he was gone.  
/- What happened between them last night?-/ Max wondered.

-----  
"Sam, who's Adam and why weren't you going to tell us?" 

"Just leave it will you please Ray." She answers.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Ray says determinedly.

"Nothing! Look it wasn't a big deal so I thought there was no point in mentioning it."   
/-Please don't pursue this any longer Ray please.-/ she thought.

"I don't believe you. If it were nothing then Kai wouldn't have mentioned it."

Sam sighed.  
"Moonlights." She says quietly.

"Moonlights? You mean Adam as in the captain of the Moonlights?" Ray questions.

Sam nods.

"But why would he want to scare you?" 

Sam doesn't answer but Ray can hear her quietly crying. He walks over and pulls her into him letting her cry into his chest. Unknown to them both other pair of eyes were watching.


	11. Please Don't Say It's Over

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** _Do not_ own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ for Sam, Kate & Ben); also don't own _If Your Hearts Not In It_ by Westlife.

**A/N:** after rereading (& seeing the lack of reviews) through this chapter I realised that it was well… crap basically and decided to rewrite it. It didn't really feel like me I suppose and I liked this rewrite much better I hope you'll all feel the same.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 11 - Please Don't Say It's Over.

Kai walked along the streets thinking about what to do with his predicament with Sam. He walked into a café, got a cup of tea and took a seat at a table near the window. It wasn't until he sat down that he realised the song playing matched his situation perfectly.

_I'm missing you  
Girl even though you're right here by my side  
'Cause lately it seems  
The distance between us is growing too wide  
I'm so afraid that you're saying it's over  
The last thing that I wanna hear  
_

_But if your hearts not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already gone  
It's not fair to lead me on  
'Cause I would give the world for you  
Anything you ask me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stay  
I'd rather walk away  
If your hearts not in it_

It made him wonder why Sam was leading him on; Kai stared out the window and sighed thinking about all the good times he and Sam had shared before she left.

=FLASHBACK=

Kai turned to her and said.  
"You expect me to watch you eat? You are like Tyson."

"Now don't start that again." Sam said then asked, "Are you coming great and almighty Kai?"

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"You heard me." Smiling.

"I don't think I did."

"I called you the great and almighty Kai." She repeated trying to keep a straight face.

"That's it." He said running after her.

Sam laughed as she ran down the corridor.

"Come on Kai even a snail can run faster than you!" Sam teased.

=END FLASHBACK=

_How I wish I could take us back time   
But it's gone too far now we can't rewind (And there's nothing that I can do  
To stop me losin' you) I can't make you change your mind (If your hearts not in it)_

_But if your hearts not in it for real  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
If love's already gone  
It's not fair to lead me on  
'Cause I would give the world for you  
Anything you ask me I'd do  
But I won't ask you to stay  
I'd rather walk away  
If your hearts not in it_

"Is this seat taken?" a female voice asked.

Kai looked up and saw someone he though he'd never see again.  
"What do you want?" he asks coldly turning back to the window.

She sighs and takes a seat opposite him.  
"I was wondering if you tell me where Tyson was or where he lives?" she asks.

Kai didn't answer.

"Please." She said placing a hand on top of his.

Kai looked at instantly giving her a cold icy glare though it appeared it was something that she was used to, as she remained unfazed by it.

Then a voice said "Uh…Kai if you and Kathryn are going to be doing that I wouldn't do it next to a window."

Kai turned to see Max and Tyson standing at their table.  
"What are guys talking about?"

"Your hands." Max explained.

Kai looked down to see Kathryn's hand was still on top of his, he pulled it away instantly but it wasn't soon enough as he realised /-if Max and Tyson are here and saw me then…-/  
"Sam." he said quietly.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Did she…" Kai began but didn't finish as he saw Max nod in response.

Kai got up to leave but before walking off he turned to Kathryn.  
"Tell Adam that the next time he tries to 'scare' Sam he'll regret it." And walked off.

Kathryn looked at Tyson.  
"Did you tell him?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Not me."

"Then how does he know?" asked a little confused.


	12. The Day We Find Love

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** _Do no_t own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry about the late update I kinda forgot about this story, and kinda concentrated on another one. But it's finally here Chapter 12! Okay this chapter contains a little violence and some angst hope you'll enjoy it. Oh I also thought I'd upload two chapters at once (this one and a rewritten one) to make it up to all guys out there, well I better shut up now huh ;o)

/-Thoughts-/  
Bit-Beast talking  
-Action-

Chapter 12 - The Day We Find Love.

Kai walked back to Sam's house and knocked on the door but no one answered, he tried again still no answer.  
He then remembered that when Sam got annoyed she liked to go and give Moonstar 'some exercise' as it were. And began to walk towards the nearest wooded area.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Kathryn what are you doing here?" Tyson asks, "I thought you didn't want Adam to find out you were talking to us."

"Hang on a minute." Max said a tad confused "Is this the same Adam we faced ten years ago?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Why is he doing this?"

Kathryn sighs before answering.  
"Because he believes that Sam should be with him."

"Now that's stupid." Tyson says.

"Why would he think that?"

Kathryn sighs.  
"When Sam and I first met Adam it was during a Beyblade match he was having with another kid. We went over to congratulate him on his win and he began to flirt with Sam. At first she wasn't interested but as time went by we began to see more of him and he started to hang out with us. She gradually developed feelings for him and they went out with each other a few days later."

"But it didn't work out did it." Tyson said.

Kathryn shook her head.  
"No, after two months together Sam broke it off saying that she didn't think they were going anywhere. They both agree to remain friends but three days later Sam left to join the BBA."

"So that's why he was so mean to her." Max says.

"Adam felt like Sam had betrayed him." Kathryn continued then looked at her watch and gasped, "look at the time I gotta get going." Rushing out the door before Tyson or Max could say anything.

Tyson shook his head as both he and Max also walked out the door.

"What's up Tyson?" Max asks.

"Nothing Max come on we better see how sam's doing."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sam stood among the trees watching as Moonstar did her thing, usually this would either calm her down or cheer her up but it was doing neither. She sighed as she remembered what she saw, there in the café window was Kai and Kathryn staring at each other, Kathryn even had her hand on top of Kai's. She couldn't believe that her best friend could do something like that.  
She sighed again how she wished she could let Moonstar rip through a couple of trees but couldn't these trees were needed for other people to view and admire. No matter how annoyed or angry she was she wasn't going to inflict that upon anyone else.

"Come on Moonstar, let's see how good you are at dodging some trees." She says.

Moonstar complied not only dodging the trees but climbing some of them as well, which made Sam smile a little.

"Okay you can rest now." She says walking over to the tree that Moonstar had just climbed and catching her as she fell.

Sam then sat at the base of the tree and once again sighed.  
"Why do these things always happen to me?" she says thinking out loud.

Perhaps because you never allowed anyone to help you. a female voice said inside her head.

"You're no help." Sam replies looking down at Moonstar.

Think about it. You've always kept everyone at arms length even Kai.

"Grrr don't even mention him!"

Why not? You know you still love him. Moonstar continued.

"I used to think that but now I think he's just a back stabbing jerk." Sam says angrily.

You know that's not true. Your just feeling hurt by what you saw that's all.

"Moonstar if you don't shut up I'll…I'll…"

You shouldn't let your anger guide you. Moonstar went on ignoring Sam's comment.

Sam then threw Moonstar away.  
"Shut up shut up shut up." She says crying.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Tyson's place - **

"Ray where's mum?" Kate asks as Ray returns from Sam's place.

"She…uh… wanted sometime alone." He answered.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine." He lied.  
He had seen the expression on Sam's face when she saw Kai and Kathryn together.

"Ray? Kate?" Ben says a little hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Kate asks harshly.

"I uh just want to apologise." Ben began "I shouldn't have done what I did or said what I did. I let my anger take control of me. I'm sorry."

Slowly Kate smiles and goes to hug her brother.

"It's okay I know you didn't really mean it."

Ray smiles as he sees the two make up. He then spots Tyson and Max heading in and walks over to them.

"So… what did Kai say?" he asks.

"Nothing." Max answers.

"Nothing?" Ray repeats.

Max nods.

"He was more interested in whether Sam saw him or not." Tyson adds.

Ray shook his head.

"Hey Ray did you know that Adam from the Moonlights is scaring the hell outta Sam." Max says.

"Yea Sam told me."

"Did you also know that they used to date?" Tyson asks.

"They used to date?" Ray again repeats.

Tyson nods.  
"According to Kathryn, Sam broke it off and now he's obsessed with getting her back." He explains.

"I didn't know that."

"Poor girl trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes." Max says sadly.

"Yeah." Tyson agrees.

"So if Kathryn and Adam are here, are the rest of them here?" Ray asks.

"Dunno." Max answers.

"Actually the Moonlights Split up a year or two after we faced them." Tyson informs.

Max and Ray look at Tyson with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" he asks.

"How do you know that Tyson?" Max asks.

"Kathryn told me."

"Hmmm… what else did she tell you?" Ray asks curiously.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Kathryn & Adam's hotel room - **

"I see you were talking to some people who you weren't suppose to be earlier." Adam says as Kathryn walks in.

"What are you talking about Adam? I just went for a walk that's all." Kathryn answered hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Do the names Tyson and Max ring any bells?"

"Hmmm aren't they Sam's friends?" she says knowing.

"Precisely."

"And you think I would talk to them? Are you crazy? They're the enemy." She said walking pass him.

Adam grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall pinning her there.

"I _know_ you were talking to them." He said coldly.

"Adam you're hurting me." Kathryn says a little scared.

"Now what did you tell them?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"What did you tell them!" increasing his grip and banging her against the wall again.

Kathryn was starting to get really scared she'd never seen Adam act like this before.  
"E-everything." She said weakly.

Adam gradually let her go and turned round.

"I'm sorry but…"

-SMACK- Adam hit her across her cheek causing her to fall on the floor. She looked back at him tears forming in her eyes. Adam then knelt down on one knee and grabbed her cheeks by one hand.

"The next time you do something like that I won't be so forgiving. Understand?" he hissed.

Kathryn nodded and Adam pushed her head back as he let go. Kathryn lay back down on the floor and started to cry.

"Stop that stupid sound now! Or I'll throw you out the window." He said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sam had been crying for about two or three minutes when a voice said "You know you really shouldn't throw her away like that."

She looked her and saw Kai standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed ad she got up and dusted herself down.

"Here." He said holding out Moonstar.

Sam snatched her blade back and stormed off.

"I'm sorry." He said to her retreating back.

Sam stopped.  
"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't good enough Kai!"

"What else can I say? Besides it wasn't what you think."

"It seemed pretty obvious to me." Her voice still conveying her annoyance.

Then Max's voice pops up into his head.  
'Maybe she's scared that you no longer love her… You've both got to talk things through, tell each other how you feel. I'm sure you'll both feel better once you have.'

Kai sighs /-Max is right I have to tell her.-/  
He looks at Sam's back before gathering his courage.  
"Sam I… I love you."

"What did you say?" she asks in disbelief as she turns to face him for the first time.

"I said I love you."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." She retorts.

"I guess I deserve that." He says as he walks towards her.

"Yea, you do." Taking a step back every time Kai took a step forward until she came up against a tree.

She tried to slip round it but it was to late Kai was already in front of her she gulped.

"We need to talk." He said.

"W-w-what about?" she answered nervously.

He smiled and Sam couldn't help but melt at it.   
/-I've forgotten how cute he looks when he smiles. No! I'm annoyed with him. I can't give in. I won't give in.-/ she thought and turned her head away.  
This made Kai smile even more as it showed that he was getting to her. He gently pulled her face back towards him.  
/-Close your eyes quick!-/ her mind was screaming to which she complied but opened them a second later when she felt something warm on her lips. As she opened her eyes she found that Kai had chosen that moment to kiss her, which broke down all her barriers instantly and she began to kiss back.


	13. Together Again At Last

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N:** I was planning to make this the last chapter but I've got more to wrap up than I thought. Oh and just a little note to say I'm not very good at writing action scenes (or Beyblade matches whichever you'd like to call it) so I hope it comes out okay.

/-Thoughts-/  
#Bit-Beast talking#

Chapter 12 - Together Again… At Last.

It was about eight in the evening when Kathryn finally got up off the floor. /-I must off fallen asleep-/ she thought. She looked around and saw no sign of Adam to which she was grateful and slowly headed towards the bathroom to inspect the 'damage' that had been done.  
She looked in the mirror and was relived to see that there were no marks on her cheeks, she then looked down at her arms and was sadden when she saw all the bruises Adam's hands had made. She couldn't stay here anymore she had to get out for if she stayed it would be certain death especially when Adam would find out about Kai and Sam for they would surely get back together it was just a matter of time.   
The question was where was she to go? Wherever she would go Adam would surely find her, she needed to go somewhere where she knew she would be safe, where people would protect her. Suddenly it hit her.

"Tyson." She said knowing exactly what she had to do.

She packed her things and went down to reception to pay for her half of the room, after receiving strange looks from the staff at her unusual request she left the hotel in search of the only person she believed could help her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Tyson's place - **

"Guys I'm getting worried about Sam. It's getting late and she's still not back yet." Ray says looking out the window.

"I'm sure she's fine Ray." Tyson replies trying hard not to lose his concentration.

"You didn't see the look on her face when she saw Kai and Kathryn. I'm afraid she might go and do something stupid."

"Ray has a point." Kenny says looking up from his laptop. "From what you guys have told me she's liable to do anything. I doubt she'll be able to think straight."

"Like Tyson during a Beyblade match." Dizzi comments.

"Hey!" Tyson said a little offended turning towards Kenny and Dizzi, which in turn broke his concentration from the video game he was playing with Max.

"Yes!" Max suddenly says triumphantly. "You lose Tyson."

"What?" Tyson says in disbelief turning back to face Max "No fair, if it weren't for Dizzi I would've won!"

"Face it Tyson you were losing badly." Max retaliates.

"I so was not!"

"You so were!"

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

Ray and Kenny looked at each other and sighed. It was a good thing Kate and Ben were sleeping in another room.

"Will you two stop arguing you're driving me nuts." A voice said from the doorway.

Tyson and Max were so caught up in their argument that they failed to here the voice. Kenny and Ray heard it however and were pleasantly surprised to see Kai and Sam standing in the doorway, Kai had his arms around Sam's waist and she was leaning into him. Signalling that they had patched up whatever problems they had and were now back together.

Ray smiled but his smile soon faded when he heard Sam say.  
"Ray can I talk to you for a second please."

"Sure." Walking over to her.

Sam looked up at Kai.  
"You know you have to let me go now." She said.

"And why would I want to do that?" pulling her closer to him.

"Because I asked you to." She replied.

"And why should I listen to you?"

Sam gave him a quick kiss.  
"That's why."

As Ray watched their interaction he wondered what Sam wanted to talk about. They seemed happy enough or was that just it they _seemed_ happy but were they? Was she?

Kai reluctantly let go and Ray followed Sam out of the room. Kai smiled as he walked further into the room.

"Well it took you both long enough." A familiar voice said.

Kai turn in the direction of the voice to see Tyson and Max -who had both stopped arguing to see what was going on- looking at him.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ray asks as Sam closes the door to the room they were in.

She sighs and looks at him hoping she didn't have to say it.

"You're having doubts aren't you." He finally says.

She nods and heads towards the window.

"But why? Isn't this what you wanted?" he asks.

Sam shrugs.

"Sam I'm not a mind reader. You have to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm having doubts Ray, isn't that enough." She finally answers.

"That doesn't explain why."

"If I knew why we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No, we'd be having a different one." He states.

She nods then turns to him.  
"I feel like I'm at war with myself Ray." She says solemnly "Half of me's happy and overjoyed to be back with Kai but the other half…"

"Isn't."

"Right and I have no idea why."

"Could it be that you're scared he's going to disappear one day or maybe go off with someone else." Ray offered.

Sam looked down at the ground then turned back to the window, which gave Ray his answer. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder gently turning her back towards him.

"Sam all you have to do is look in his eyes to see how much he loves you."

"I'm afraid Ray."

"Of what?"

"That one day I'll look into his eyes and see he no longer loves me." Her voice was starting to crackle.

"I'm sure that will never happen." He states.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Sam anyone can see that Kai thinks the world of you." He answers wiping her tears away "He'd do anything to keep you happy."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiles.  
"Thanks Ray."

"Hey, anytime you need to talk I'm always here."

Sam nods and they go back to join the others.

The next morning Kate goes to her mum and gently shakes her to wake her up.

"Mum?" she says quietly seeing her brother and Tyson still asleep.

"Mum?" she says a little louder.

"What is it Kate?" a sleepy Sam asks as she yawns.

"Will you and Dad ever get back together?"

Although surprised by her daughter's question Sam smiled.  
"We'll see." She answered knowing that they were already together. "Where is your father anyway?" not seeing Kai anywhere.

"I don't know he was gone when I woke up. So was Ray."

"What about Max and the Chief?" also seeing them nowhere in sight.

"They're outside."

"What time is it?"

#Ten thirty. I tried to get you up sooner but you ignored me as usual.# Moonstar answered

Sam was surprised that Moonstar was still talking to her after what she did yesterday.

"Guess I better get up." Sam says stretching.

"What about Ben and Tyson?" Kate asks.

"Let them sleep."

Kate nods and goes back outside.

When Sam walks outside the sun is shining brightly and it's a beautiful warm sunny day. She sees Max, Kate and Kenny and goes over to them just narrowly avoiding getting hit by a flying Beyblade.

"What are you guys trying to do? Kill me?" she jokes as she walks up to them.

They all give her confused looks.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Kenny asks.

"That 'flying' Beyblade, you mean it wasn't any of you."

They all shake their heads.

"Hey Mum, I bet Starry can beat Moonstar." Kate suddenly says changing the subject.

Sam chuckles.  
"Oh you think so do you. Well we'll just have to see about that."

"I wouldn't hold back on her just because she's a kid." Max advices.

"Huh?"

"She beat Max earlier this morning." Kenny explains.

"Now I find that hard to believe." Sam says.

"It's true, she totally surprised me."

"Hey like mother like daughter." She joked referring to the training match she had with him to which she won.

"Mum are you coming or not?" Kate asks impatiently.

Sam rolls her eyes.  
"Chief I don't know what you and Max did but you've created a monster." She jokes and walks over to Kate.

Max chuckles and Kenny just looks confused.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Hey Ray what about this one?" Kai asks as he points to an item in the shop window.

"No Kai I don't think she'd like that." Ray answered after about a minute of looking to see where Kai was pointing.

Kai sighed.  
"This is turning out to be harder than I thought."

Ray gave a small laugh.  
"I'm sure you'll find something Kai. You just have to keep looking."

They were in the town looking for a 'special present' that Kai wanted to give Sam. He'd gone to Ray earlier that morning telling him what he planning to do and whether or not Ray would help. When asked 'Why me?' he simply replied 'Because you know Sam better than anyone.' Ray had agreed and now they were looking all over town so far they'd looked at ten or twelve shops with no luck.

"Hey Kai." Ray said walking over to another store "She'd like that."

Kai looked into the window and saw what Ray was pointing at.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yea she's got a thing about animals, probably the reason she's dating one." Ray joked.

"Very funny Ray."

"Well… aren't you going to get it?" he asks turning to Kai.

"Are you sure she'll like it." Kai asked again wanting to make sure Ray wasn't just playing around.

"Yes, now go get it." He answered pushing Kai a little towards the door.

"Ray." Kai said a little angrily.

"Yea Kai."

"You're lucky I need you for this or you'd be dead right now." He answers walking into the shop.

Ray chuckles and smiles to himself. He knew that which was why he was pushing his luck so much. As he waited for Kai to come out of the store he thinks about how surprised Sam would be when she got her 'surprise'. He then spots a familiar face across the street.

/-Is that Kathryn? She looks terrible wonder what happened.-/  
He was about to go over when Kai came out of the shop carrying… nothing?

"Didn't you get it?" Ray asks.

Kai nods.

"Then where is it?"

"Here." He pats his pocket lightly "You don't really expect me to carry it all over town do you." He asks rhetorically.

"And ruin your hard man image?" Ray joked once again.

Kai growled he was getting really sick of Ray's jokes. Suddenly a thought came into his mind and he smiled.

"Now that I've got what I came for I don't need you anymore." He said smugly.

Alarm bells began to ring in Ray's head and he decided to change the subject before he became part of the pavement.

"Isn't that Kathryn over there?"

Kai looked over and saw that it was Kathryn /-what's _she_ doing here?-/

"She looks really run down wonder what's wrong?"

"Who cares." Kai replied.

"That's not very nice Kai."

Kai shrugs.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Ray says.

"Why should we?" Kai says.

"Because if we don't, I don't think Sam will ever forgive you _or_ me."

Reluctantly Kai agreed and they walked over to Kathryn who now had her back to them.

"Kathryn." Ray says making her jump at the sound of his voice.

She slowly turns round and was relived to see Ray and Kai… well Ray anyway, it appeared Kai was still mad at her.

"Hey." she greets.

"What are you doing with a jacket on in this gorgeous weather, you must be boiling."

"Uh… boiling? N-no not really." She lied " I take it he's still mad at me." Referring to Kai.

"Don't worry about him. He's just b… ouch!" Ray said feeling a sudden pain in his foot. He looked over at Kai to see a satisfactory grin on his face.

/-And I thought Tyson had a big mouth.-/ Kai thought.  
"Glad that Sam and I are back together, no thanks to you." He said roughly finishing off Ray's sentence.

"I guess I deserve that. Listen Kai I wasn't trying to interfere with both of you or anything."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Anyway I'm glad you and Sam are back together." She smiles.

"You are?" Ray and Kai say in shocked unison.

"Yeah you both suit each other."

"But aren't you working with Adam to keep them both apart?" Ray asks still a little amazed.

"I never want to see Adam again." Kathryn answers. "I've… I've left him. He's on his own now."

"What brought this on?" Kai asks.

"Let's just say I've seen the light as it were."

"So where are you going?" Ray asked.

/-What shall I tell them? Shall I tell them the truth? But will they believe me? And what if I scare them away?-/ all these questions floated around her mind and she found herself saying.  
"I don't know really. I guess I was going to wonder round until an idea hit me."

"Well I'm sure Tyson wouldn't mind having an extra guest even if you don't belong to the team." Ray reasons.

Kai couldn't help but notice that Kathryn's eyes lit up at the mention of Tyson's name.  
/-What's she planning?-/ Kai wondered.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Tyson's place - **

"Come on, Mum you can beat him." Kate and Ben shout.

"Don't let your guard down Tyson." Max advices.

After half an hour of Kate and Ben whinging that they wanted to see Sam and Tyson battle, Tyson finally gave in.  
Although he had to do a little begging himself as Sam was being unco-operative but he managed to win her over in the end. And now here they were battling each other once again just like ten years before but this time Tyson had a slight advantage unlike Sam he had still trained, created new strategies and so on. Or at least that's what he thought little did he know that Sam had her own little _'advantage'_.

"Dragoon Hyper Victory Tornado."

"She's gone." Kenny said.

"Yep." Max agreed.

They had yet to meet someone who could stand up to Dragoon's Hyper Victory Tornado attack, and to their amazement Moonstar was still spinning in the same spot.

"No way!" Max said amazed.

"H-how can that be?" Tyson wondered "No ones ever been able to stand up against Dragoon's attack."

"Then I guess you just met that someone." Sam said a smile appearing on her face. "Kate may have had my blade but that doesn't mean I haven't been practicing. Allow me to demonstrate."

"Chief how's Moonstar being able to stay still like that?" Max asks.

"To be honest Max I don't know. Dizzi got any answers?"

"Sorry Chief I'm as clueless as you." Dizzi answers.

"I hope you like your Dragoon deep fried Tyson because that's exactly what your gonna get… Moonstar!"

Moonstar came out her blade to face Dragoon.

"Fire blade twister." Sam said coldly and calmly.

As everyone watched Dragoon's 'tornado' turn into fire then it started throwing blades of fire at him.  
Tyson looked at Sam and saw the same coldness and harshness he did when battling her ten years earlier. Sam was no longer blading in a friendly match/way she was playing for real.

/-I gotta snap her out of this or Dragoon's history.-/ he thought.

"Sam…" he shouted, "You gotta snap out of it."

Max turned to Kenny.  
"What's he talking about?"

Kenny shrugged.

"Guys I believe I've found out what's wrong." Dizzi informs, "Take a look at this picture taken when Sam battled Tyson the first time we all met, now take a look at this one taken a few moments ago." Placing the pictures side by side.

"I don't see it." Max says.

"Her facial expressions are exactly the same! Max she's no longer blading in a friendly way she's blading for real." Kenny explains his voice showing his horror.

"In a word… bingo." Dizzi said.

"But if she's blading for real that means that… she's gonna destroy Dragoon!" Max says in sheer horror.

"We've got to stop her." Kenny says urgently.

"Right."

After Kenny laid Dizzi on the ground they both went towards Sam but didn't get a chance to do anything as she pushes them away, they both landed on the ground.  
At that moment Ray, Kai and Kathryn walked in and saw the way Sam shoved Max and Kenny aside.

"What's going on?" Ray asked as he helped Max up.

"Sam's gonna destroy Dragoon!" Kenny answered.

"What?" they all say in unison.

They look over and saw Tyson desperately trying to get Sam to stop. While Kate and Ben were still cheering their mother on not knowing how serious the situation was.

"Ray I want you to get the children out of here." Kai suddenly says.

"Right." He replied rushing over to Kate and Ben.

Seeing the trouble Ray was having with them Kathryn decided to go over and help.  
"I'm going to help him."

Kai gave a nod as Kathryn rushed over to Ray.

"Kai, what are you planning to do?" Max asked.

"The only thing I know how." He answered as he looked down at Dranzer.

As if reading his thoughts Dranzer glowed to agree and Kai put her on his launcher and aimed it in Sam's direction.


	14. What To Do

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

/-Thoughts-/  
#Bit-Beast talking#

Chapter 14 - What To Do.

After taking a deep breath Kai launched Dranzer in Sam and Tyson's direction.

#Sam what are doing? Don't you remember that Tyson is your friend?#

Seeing Sam's momentary lapse in concentration.

"Tyson get Dragoon outta there now." Kai ordered appearing next to him.

Tyson nods and after retrieving Dragoon.  
"Kai what about Dranzer?"

"Don't worry, Dranzer will be fine. Go help Ray and Kathryn and take Max and Kenny with you."

If the situation weren't so serious Tyson would of retaliated with a sarcastic comment or refused to move but he knew that if anyone could snap Sam out of her 'trance' it would be Kai.

"Let's go Maxie, Chief."

"We're right behind you Tyson." Max replies.

After ensuring that the others had gone Kai turned back to Sam.  
/-I hope this works.-/

"Sam." he shouts making sure it got her attention.

She stared at him with cold harsh eyes making Kai wonder where the warm, gentle caring person he loved so much had gone.

"How _dare_ you interrupt our match. You'll pay for that!" she hisses.

/-It's like she doesn't even know who I am.-/ Kai thinks sadly.

#I hate to add to your worries Kai but Moonstar says that if we don't stop her soon she'll 'burn out'.# Dranzer tells him.

Kai sighs he couldn't for the life of him think how to snap her out of it.

"Moonstar time to teach this person a lesson!"

Moonstar hesitated a little not really wanting to hurt Kai or Dranzer. She looked at Sam sadly.

"What are you waiting for? I said get him!" Sam said angrily.

"Sam don't you remember anything?" Kai asks hoping.

"What are you talking about!" she snaps.

"Don't you remember when we were young? When you gave me Dranzer so that I'd always remember our friendship." He continued.

Sam looked at the red phoenix in front of her and somehow it looked familiar but she couldn't think why. /-friendship? Dranzer? I-I can't re…-/ she shook her head.

"No! You're trying to confuse me!" she says confidently but angrily.

Though she tried to hide it Kai could see the confusion in her eyes.  
/-it's working! Just a little more…-/ but the problem was he couldn't think of anymore. He searched his brain desperately to find something but he kept drawing a blank. Then it was as if the cloud of his mind lifted and he remember two things in particular.

"Sam, don't you remember the time I rescued you from Boris and the abbey or the time I first told you I loved you."

#Sam snap out of it!# both Dranzer and Moonstar say in unison.

Suddenly Sam begins to see pictures like mini flashbacks.  
First one was of a young girl giving a young boy a bit chip then her being tied to a chair lying on her side and Kai untying her, the last one was of her and Kai sitting at a table having breakfast and her looking a little amazed.  
Her expression then begins to soften.

"K…ai." She says before fainting.

Kai was at her side in an instant catching her before she hit the ground. Tyson -who had been watching it all from the window - ran out when he saw Sam fall.

"Is she okay?"

"I hope so." Kai replied picking her up and walking into the house.

After retrieving Dranzer and Moonstar Tyson followed him in.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

/-Kathryn you will pay for your betrayal and you will pay dearly. As for you my dear Sam just a few more days and we will be together then nothing will break us apart not even the _Bladebreakers_.-/ Adam thought as he watched what happened.

He then walked back to his hotel room to plan his next move chuckling as he went.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tyson walked into the room where everyone was Max, Kenny, Kathryn and Ray all had worried looks on their faces.

"Where's mum and dad?" Ben asks innocently.

"They… uh wanted to be alone for a while." He answers.

Kate and Ben smile at each other.

"We'll leave them alone then." Kate says.

The next morning after Tyson had explained what happened to everyone -excluding Kate and Ben- Ray went to see Sam was doing.

"How's she doing?"

"Still the same." Kai answered solemnly.

Ray could see the worry on Kai's face and it surprised him at how open Kai was being about his feelings.  
/-Poor Kai, as soon as he gets Sam back all this happens.-/

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Sam's a tough girl." He reassures.

Kai nods but Ray could see that he didn't believe it.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So what made you decide to leave Adam Kathryn?" Max asks curiously.

"I… uh… thought it was about time I moved on and let the past stay the past." She answered hoping it sounded convincing.

Although Max and Kenny had accepted her answer by a nod of their heads, Tyson was a bit suspicious.

/-Let the past be the past huh? I don't buy that for a minute.-/ he thought.

#Then what do you think her reason is?# Dragoon asks.

/-I don't know but I got a feeling that there something she's not telling us.-/

#Are you sure it's not because of something else?#

"What do you mean?" Tyson says not realising that spoken out loud.

Everyone turned to look at Tyson and he turns a little red.

/-Stupid dragon.-/

"You okay Tyson?" Kenny asks.

"Uh… yea sure Chief. I was uh… I was…" trying to think of something "Just about to go get some air." Quickly walking out the door.

"What's up with Tyson?" Ray asks as he walks in the room.

"If we knew that we'd all be a lot happier." Dizzi comments.

"Kathryn was telling us what she had been doing these last few years when all a sudden Tyson comes out with 'what do you mean'." Max explains.

"Speaking of Kathryn anyone notice where she went?" Kenny asked seeing her nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she followed Tyson." Ray offered.

"Anyone notice how close those two are getting?" Dizzi asks.

"Yea, it's like whenever she wants us to know something she always looks Tyson." Kenny agrees.

"You think there's something between them?" Ray asks.

"I don't know but I say we do a little investigating." Max says mischievously.

"That's not very nice Max, and besides I doubt Tyson would like us 'snooping' into his private life." Kenny says.

"Then we won't tell Tyson." Ray replies agreeing with Max.

Kenny sighs.  
"Why do I even bother?"

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly with Ray and Max 'snooping' -as Kenny put it- around Tyson and Kathryn. Kai began get more and more worried that Sam wouldn't wake up and it didn't help that people were coming in and out every five minutes, in the end Kai locked the door. Kate and Ben went back to their house wanting to give there parents the 'time alone' they needed.


	15. He Did What!

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** _Do no_t own Beyblade or any of its characters (_except_ for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N:** after debating for a long whether to put a Tyson/Kathryn relationship in the story (I was worried that might distract you from the main storyline.) but I finally thought that would help get Sam nice and angry (again although for the right reasons this time.) for what I'm planning on doing.

/-Thoughts-/  
#Bit-Beast talking#

Chapter 15 -He Did What!

When Sam awoke the next day she had a thumping headache.

"It feels like I've hit my head against a brick wall a couple of times." She groaned as she held her head.

#Almost but not quite.# a familiar voice said in her head.

"Mind telling me what happened?" she asked not bothering to move to see where her blade was.

#You mean you don't remember what happened two days ago?# her bit-beast asked a little surprised.

"Do you think I'd be asking otherwise?"

#Good point. Well let's say you nearly char grilled two very good friends of ours.#

"Okay now I know you often don't make sense…" Sam began.

#Hey!# she said a little offended.

"But that was just _complete_ nonsense what you came out with."

Moonstar growled.

"Hey do ya mind? My head hurts as much as it is thank you very much, I don't need you to make it any worse." Sam says partly sarcastic.

#Do the names Tyson and Dragoon, Kai and Dranzer bring back any memories?# Moonstar says almost as sarcastically as Sam.

"Moonstar stop with damn riddles and tell me what the bloody hell happened!" getting annoyed.

#Okay okay no need to lose your temper. Sheesh.#

After Moonstar had explained everything that happened, Sam looked up at he ceiling trying to take it all in.

/-I-I can't believe that I w-would do s-something like th-that.-/

#Believe it coz it's true.# Moonstar said.

/-You're no help you know that.-/

#Fine then. If that's how you feel I'll go right now.#

/-Moonstar I didn't mean like that.-/  
No reply.  
/-Moonstar…Moon…-/  
Still no reply.  
/-Great.-/ Sam thought sarcastically. /-Anyone else I can manage to annoy today?-/

She turned on her side and was surprised to see Kai sitting on a chair next to her bed, his eyes were closed which lead Sam to wonder if he'd fallen asleep or if he was just thinking. /-But if he was thinking wouldn't he have heard me talking to Moonstar?-/

"Kai?" she said quietly not wanting to wake him if he had fallen asleep. "Kai are you awake?" she got no answer and assumed that he must be asleep.

She got up out of bed being careful not to disturb Kai and headed towards the door. She had just put her hand the handle when a voice said, "Where do you think you're going?" Sam turned back round and looked at Kai, he was still in the same position and his eyes were still closed. Thinking she must be hearing things she turned to open the door and almost jumped a mile in the air when two strong arms came round her waist.

"I said where do you think you're going?"

Sam smiled.  
"So you are awake." Looking up at Kai.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when someone's talking to their bit-beast out loud." Kai answered.

Sam blushed and looked back at the door, Kai smiled and kissed her cheek making blush a little more.

"You know look cute when you blush." He said.

#He makes you blush anymore you're gonna look like a beetroot.# Moonstar teased.

"Shut up." Then realising she had said that out loud turned to look at Kai seeing a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face."Oh not you." She said hurriedly "Moonstar."

Kai smiles.

/-Uh oh I've seen that smile before.-/ thought Sam.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So what did your 'investigations' turn up?" Dizzi asks Max and Ray.

"Only that Tyson and Kathryn seem to enjoy each other's company." Max answers with a slight smile.

"Anything else?" Kenny asked.

"I thought you were against us 'snooping' around Tyson Chief." Ray said a little confused.

"Doesn't mean we're not interested." Dizzi answered.

Both Ray and Max chuckled but before they could reply Tyson and Kathryn walked in.

"Hey guys, wotcha talkin' about?" Tyson asked after hearing the chuckles.

"What? Uh…" Max turned to Ray wondering what to say.

"We were uh…just talking about uh…" Ray said.

Tyson looked at them knowing that whatever they were about to say wasn't the truth. He looks at each of them a little suspiciously.

"What are you guys hiding?" he asks finally.

"Hiding? What are you talking about Tyson?" Max asks trying to sound innocent.

"Have any of you checked on Sam lately?" Kathryn enquires unknowingly changing the subject.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Not since Kai locked the door yesterday." Ray answered.

"Perhaps I'd better go and see." Kathryn said walking out the room.

"You two seem to be getting on well together." Dizzi comments.

"What makes you say that?" Tyson says.

"Just the fact the you and Kathryn are hanging out together quite a bit." Dizzi answers.

"Yea so… I hang out a lot with Max too doesn't mean that there's anything between us." Tyson said matter-of-factly. "Which reminds me, why were you and Ray following us yesterday Max?"

Max looked a little shocked that Tyson had seen them, so did Ray.

"You saw us?"

"You weren't that hard to miss." Tyson joked.

"W-we uh weren't following you, you just happened to be wherever we went." Ray said trying to sound confident.

"If you guys think I'm gonna buy that…" Tyson started to say.

"Kathryn what's wrong? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost or something?" Kenny asks interrupting Tyson.

"Uh… let's just say that Sam's awake and fine." Kathryn said.

"Did you see her?" Max asks.

"Not… exactly."

"Then how do you…oh." Ray said understanding what she meant.

"How do you know?" Kenny asked completing Ray's question.

"I… just do." Still trying to get over what she heard.

#For goodness sake just tell them already!# Twilight moaned not believing how her friend was acting.

"We should go and check on Ben and Kate." Ray said quickly changing the subject.  
/-If those two aren't careful they'll end up having more kids!-/ he thought.

#Who's to say that's not what they want.# Driger said #Although I feel sorry for Dranzer and Moonstar though having to listen to them.#

/-Okay Driger that was just a little _too much_ information.-/ Ray thought as he shuddered a little.  
He heard the white tiger chuckle at his comment.

"Someone mention us?" a voice said.

Everyone turned in its direction.

"Perfect timing you two." Tyson said.

"Where's mum and dad?" Kate asks.

"Right here Kate." Sam said from behind them. "And there's something you need to know."

"What's that mum?" Ben asks as he and his sister turn to face them.

They all look and see Kai and Sam in the doorway, Kai had one arm around Sam's waist and she had her hand on top of his. Huge smiles appear on Ben and Kate's faces. Sam chuckles.

"It amazes me how alike your father you two are."

"Hey." Kai said, playfully hitting her with the hand that was around her waist.

"Yea?" looking at Kai, she knew he wouldn't say anything in reply.

Both Sam and Kai gazed at each other forgetting about everyone else.

"It's nice to see you're awake Sam." Tyson said.

Sam broke her gaze from Kai and looked at Tyson, she felt a pang of guilt as she did so remembering what Moonstar had told her.  
"Uh… listen Tyson I didn't mean to… you know."

"Hey don't worry about it. I know you weren't exactly acting like yourself." He replies.

Sam nods then notices Kathryn.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asks harshly as she moves a little closer to Kai.

Kathryn sighed; she didn't think Sam would be pleased to see her especially with what happened between her and Kai.

"She's here to get away from Adam." Tyson defended.

A small smile appeared on Sam face; she could see what was going on between Kathryn and Tyson.  
"Really? Nice to see your taste in men is improving Kathryn." She said slyly.

Kathryn blushed at what Sam had just said, and to Ben, Kai and Kate's surprise so did Tyson.

"Kathryn can I talk to you a moment." All signs of hostility gone.

"Uh… yeah sure." She answered nervously, wondering whether that was a good thing or not.

Sam smiles and 'unwraps' herself from Kai's hold of her then follows Kathryn out of the room. She pops back in a second later and says.  
"Oh and I need you too Tyson."

"Huh? What do you need me for?"

"Just come will you." She says walking back out.

After looking at the others with a confused look Tyson shrugs and goes after Sam.

"What was that all about?" Kenny asks a tad confused.

"I think Sam's gonna tell them." Max said with a smile.

"Tell them what?" Kai asks.

"Ray and Max believe that there's something going between Tyson and Kathryn." Kenny answered.

"Hey you're the one who said that whenever she wants us to know something she always looks for Tyson." Ray says defensively.

"Really." Kai said slyly.

Ben and Kate just looked totally confused throughout the conversation.

"Um… would someone mind explaining what you're all talking about?" Kate asks.

"Yea… what's mum gonna tell them?" Ben adds.

"You'll understand when you're older." Kai answers with a smile.

"No fair!" Ben moans.

"I don't know what Sam means, you two aren't like me at all."

"Dad!" Kate says a tad annoyed.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So what do ya want to talk about?" Kathryn asks.

Sam smiles deviously to herself.  
"First I want to know why you left Adam." She states.

Kathryn is surprised she wasn't expecting Sam to ask about Adam. Seeing the surprise and shock upon Kathryn face Sam explains a little.

"You always said you'd never leave him unless he did something to you. So… I want to know what it is he's done."

Tyson listened intently to all Sam was saying.  
/-If Adam has done something to Kathryn I'll make sure he'll live to regret it.-/ he thought.

"He's done nothing to me. I just thought it was about time I left." Kathryn answers finally.

"Uh huh… and I slept with Ray." Sam said sarcastically.

Tyson looked at Sam in sheer amazement.  
/-Did I just hear what I think I did?-/ he thinks rhetorically.

"I'm telling you Sam that I just wanted to leave." Kathryn repeats ignoring her comment but nearly falls to the floor with laughter after seeing Tyson's shocked face.

"Come on Kathryn just tell us, I'm sure Tyson would like to know to." Sam says with a small smile.

#She's right you should tell them. Don't let Adam get away with what he did to you. You can trust them, they will help you especially…# Twilight says to Kathryn before getting interrupted.

/-Twilight don't you dare say it.-/

The fox chuckled.  
#You know it's true, I don't see why you just don't admit it already.#

/-Admit what? That I like Tyson? Of course I like him he's been a good friend to me.-/

#That's not what I meant and you know it. You know you can't hide your feelings from me.# Twilight says smugly.

Kathryn sighs.  
"Okay Sam… you win." she slowly she begins to pull up her sleeves. Sam and Tyson gasp in shock at the amount of bruises that appear on her arms.

"Okay you're telling me what happened right now!" Sam ordered.

/-I'll kill him! I'll kill him!-/ Tyson kept shouting in his mind.

#Tyson would you please not shout I'm not deaf you know.# Dragoon pointed out.

Tyson stopped but only to hear Kathryn's 'explanation'.

Kathryn nods a tear rolling down her face.  
"It was when I got back to the hotel we were staying at. I guess Adam must have seen me talking to Tyson and Max because he asked me about it. He slammed me into the wall gripping my arms tighter and tighter…"

Tyson was getting angrier with every word Kathryn said he began shouting all the things he would do to Adam if he ever found him, much to Dragoon's dismay.

"…He then let go and slapped me to the ground saying that if I ever spoke to them again he wouldn't be so _forgiving_." more and more tears rolled down her face as she remembered what Adam did to her.

That did it Tyson's anger exploded.  
"THAT'S IT!" he shouted, making Sam and Kathryn jump. "It's time to go and teach that guy a lesson!"

He was about to storm out and go to find Adam when Sam grabbed hold of his arm stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her his anger clearly evident in his eyes.

"Tyson calm down." Sam said calmly.  
Although she seemed calm inside Sam was raging mad, how could Adam do something like to Kathryn? She had followed him loyally with no questions asked and he turns round and does that! Some friend! She was glad she left when she did.

"Calm down! Calm down! You've seen and heard what _he_ did to her!" he retaliated.

Sam nodded trying hard to control her actions and emotions. Kathryn didn't need two people losing their tempers.

"How can you be so damn calm! Your best friend was beaten up by your boyfriend!"

Sam growled at Tyson's comment, her fist shaking by her side.  
"That's _ex-boyfriend_." She hissed out "and the reason I'm calm about it is because like you I don't let my anger guide me."

#Now where have I heard that expression before.# Moonstar said rhetorically.

#Tyson Sam's right, revenge is never the answer you of all people should know that.# Dragoon said to him.

"Please Tyson, don't go after him you'll only make things worse." Kathryn pleaded.

Tyson looked at Kathryn and his expression softens. Sam let go of his arm knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere; she saw the way they were both looking at each other and gave a small laugh.

"You two suit each other you know that. You can both be annoying." She teased.

"Hey." They said in unison slightly annoyed.

Sam gave another small laugh and left the room deciding that it would be best if they figured it out for themselves.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Wonder what all the shouting was about?" Kate said as Kenny and Dizzi looked at her blade.

"With Tyson who knows." Kenny answered.

"So is there anything with Starry?" Kate asks changing the subject.

"Nope, we just thought we'd give you a little upgrade. Call it an early birthday present if you like." Dizzi said.

Kate was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. On the other side of the room Kai paced.

"What's taking her so long?"

"You know Kai you're starting to sound like Tyson." Ray joked.

Kai stared at him.

"He's right." Max says agreeing with Ray.

"If you two wanna live to have kids of your own I'd shut up." Kai says a little angrily then gives a small chuckle at the shocked and worried faces of Max and Ray.


	16. I'll Get Even

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (except for Sam, Kate & Ben).

**A/N:** I hope this rewrite is okay (even if it's only a few bits.)

/-Thoughts-/  
#Bit-Beast talking#

Chapter 16 -I'll Get Even (rewritten (in parts)).

Kai and Sam were walking along the beach, silently enjoying each other's company.

"Kai, you know it's Ben and Kate's birthday soon." Sam says breaking the silence they held.

Kai gave a nod.

"They'll be eleven this year." Sam sighed happily "They grow up so fast don't they."

"I wouldn't know." Kai said sadly.

"Oh… yea… s-sorry Kai."

"Don't worry about it." He says kissing the side of her head.

But Sam and Kai were being watched for you see Adam had decided to take a walk before putting his plan into action. When he saw the person of his affections walking down the street with Kai of all people, he decided to follow them and see what they were up to. So far he'd managed to remain calm and keep his distance from them but when he saw Kai kiss Sam he lost it and ran over to her his anger fuming.

"How could you! How could you let him do that to you!" Adam raves at Sam.

Sam was so amazed to actually _see_ Adam that she didn't know what to say but Kai did.

"What the hell do you want?" he says stepping in front of Sam.

Adam glared at Kai who glared right back.  
"You…" he said with pure hate "You're the reason she left, the reason she never came back."

"The way you treat her I'm not surprised she left!"

Adam growls at Kai.  
"You just wait it may seem like fun now but soon she'll get bored with you and disappear just like she did with me."

There was a brief look of realisation on Kai's face as he remembered how Sam 'disappeared' back in London. /-Adam and Sam use to date? When? Could that be the reason she left? Because she was bored? Wait… what the hell am I listening to him for!-/ Kai came out of his thoughts when he heard Sam say.

"The only reason I broke up with you Adam is because I didn't think we were getting anywhere." She explains finally coming out of her shock.

"Then why'd you leave?" his anger still clearly visible but he had calm down little when Sam spoke.

Sam sighed.  
"Two days after we spilt I had a visit from Mr. Dickenson of the BBA. He offered me a job you could say but if I was to accept I'd have to leave straight away with no time for good byes."

"You expect me to believe that!" Adam said raising his voice.

"I don't care what you think." Kai cut in "But if ever bother Sam again I'll make sure you live to regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Adam hissed.

"You bet it is. Now get lost."

"Fine! I'll go but mark my words Sam. I'll get even with you if it's the last thing I ever do!" he said before running off.

Sam sighed down heartedly.

"You okay?" Kai asks worriedly turning to face her to see she was facing the ocean.

She nods but Kai can see that she wasn't, he gently turns her towards him and sees tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey don't let him get you down. That's just what he wants." Wiping her tears away.

Sam just nods again and Kai pulls her into a hug.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Tyson's place -**

"So do you think they've figured it out yet?" Max asks.

"I doubt it knowing Tyson he won't know until someone tells him." Ray states "We need someone to go and see what they're up to."

Max nods then it was as if they both got the same idea and both looked at Kenny.  
He looked up from his laptop when he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Hey Chief, how would like to do a little 'spying' " Max says mischievously.

"Huh?"

"All you have to do is go and check on Tyson." Ray explains.

"Oh no! I'm not getting involved in that." Kenny says.

"And people say your no fun." Dizzi says sarcastically.

"Just say that you want to check how Dragoon is or something." Max says trying to convince him.

"Do you two know what would happen if Tyson knew the _real_ reason I was there." Kenny moans.

"We've… got a pretty good idea." Ray says slyly giving Max a quick look before looking back at Kenny.

Max chuckled and gave a nod.

"Why don't one of you go?" Kenny asks trying to ease the pressure off himself.

"He's already a little suspicious of us because of yesterday." Max informed.

"What about Kate and Ben?" Kenny says suddenly realising he was running out options.

Ray shook his head.  
"They'd give it away too easily."

Kenny looked between Max and Ray. Max had his puppy dog expression on his face.

Kenny sighed.  
"Oh okay." He gave in.

"Great thanks Chief."

"Don't thank me just yet, Ray." He says walking out.

"Tyson's _so_ gonna pulverise him." Max said with a chuckle.

Ray smiles and nods.

"Hey where's the Chief going?" Sam asked as she and Kai walk in.

"Let's just say he's doing us a little favour." Ray answered.

Sam saw a mischievous glint in Ray's eyes.

"Ray, what are you up to?" she asks curiously.

"Up to? I don't know what you're talking about Sam." he replies trying hard not smile.

"Ray, we've know each other too long to know when the other is lying." She said walking towards him as he walked back.

Max started to laugh a little at Ray's predicament, that was until he looked at Kai. He thought it would be best if he made a quick exit before Kai asked him what was going on. He made a dash for the door but before he got there someone grabbed his arm; he looked at the person and saw it to be Kai. Max gave a small nervous laugh then gulped.

/-I'm dead.-/ he thought. He then heard someone laughing in his head. /-It's not funny Draciel!-/

#Oh but it is Max.# Draciel replied.

By now Sam had cornered Ray and had him pinned against the back wall.

/-She's so gonna kill me if I don't tell her.-/ he thought remembering a similar situation where something like this had happened.

#Then tell her.# Driger advised.

/-Are you kidding? And have her yell at me for 'interfering' with Tyson and Kathryn? No thanks Driger.-/

"This remind you of anything?" she asked a tad jokingly.

"The… time Max threw me Moonstar?" he answers a tad nervously.

"Precisely." She smiled then took a quick glance at Kai. "Only this time Kai won't save you." She says almost whispering.

Ray gulped.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" a voice asks.

/-Thank you Tyson!-/ Ray thinks in relief.

#Bet you thought you'd never be glad to hear Tyson's voice.# Driger teased.

Tyson, Kathryn and Kenny entered the room and were quite confused at what they saw. Kai was holding Max by his arm preventing him from leaving and Sam had Ray pinned against the wall.

"Nothing Tyson." Sam replies walking away from Ray.

At the same time Kai released Max.

"So have you two worked it out yet?" Sam asks.

Both Ray and Max were surprised that Sam had just asked that. Tyson held up his hand in which he held Kathryn's who blushed a little.

"Good."

"It took you two long enough." Max commented.

"That reminds me I wanna talk to you two." Tyson says looking at both Ray and Max.

They both looked confused as Ray walked up beside Max.

"Kenny told us everything." Kathryn explains. "With a little persuasion from Tyson."

Ray and Max now look completely horrified and ran out the door with Tyson hot on their heels saying 'you two can't escape me.'

"They'd better." Kenny says to which everyone laughs.

After a watching Max and Ray trying to 'escape' from Tyson for a while, Sam and Kathryn decided to sit down and 'catch up' as well as talk about old times. Kenny left to go home saying he needed get something. Kai stood looking out the window wondering what Adam meant when he said to Sam 'I'll get even with you.' He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a distraught Ben run in.

"Mum, I need you to come with me." Ben said while trying to catch his breath.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked noting the urgency in her son's voice.

"It's Kate."

Ben didn't need to say anything more, as Sam was up in a shot and heading towards the door.

"Is she hurt?" Kathryn asked but Sam and Ben were already gone. /-I don't like the look this .-/ Kathryn thought. /-I have a feeling that Adam's behind it.-/

#I think you might be right.# Twilight agreed #You have to let the others know. She could be in danger.#

Kathryn went out into the garden to find everyone. "Where are they?" she says to herself. "TYSON, MAX, RAY." She shouts out.

"What's up Kath?" Tyson says from behind her.

"I think Sam may need our help."

"Why?" Max asks.

"What's wrong?" Ray adds.

Kathryn tells them of what Ben said and how she though Adam was somehow behind it all.

"I don't think Adam would do that." Max said dismissing her doubts.

"You don't know Adam like I do. He's liable to do anything."

"I agree." Tyson said remembering the bruises Kathryn had shown him and Sam.

"You would." Ray mumbled. "Look I don't think Sam's in any real danger. Those two are probably just playing a little joke on her."

Kathryn shook her head, they were wasting time standing and arguing about it. She just knew she was right everything in her being told her she was right and that was something she couldn't ignore. She ran out of the garden and went in the direction she last saw them go.

"Now look what you did." Tyson said. "Kathryn's right you know, Adam's crazy enough to do just about anything! He even beat her up because he found out she spoke to Max and I!"

Ray and Max looked at each other.  
"Beat her up?" they say in unison.

"Forget it, you guys are hopeless." He says walking off to find Kathryn "and they say I'm the dumb one."

"Perhaps Tyson has a point." Max says thinking about it.

"Ray nodded and they both went after Tyson.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where's Kate?" Sam asks as they reach their destination.

"Right here." A voice said making Sam freeze at the sound of it.

Slowly she turned round and someone who she was hoping she'd never see again.  
"Adam." her voice was just above a whisper.

He was standing in front of her with Kate in front of him holding her by her arm so she couldn't run off.

"Your daughter's good company Sam." He said with a devilish grin.

"Grrr…Adam if you've done anything to her." Sam threatens.

Seeing that Adam was preoccupied with his mother Ben slipped away to get the others

"I'm shocked you'd think I'd do something like that."

Sam just growled. "What is it you want Adam?"

Adam smiled. "You."


	17. Time To Make You See

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

/-Thoughts-/  
#Bit-Beast talking#

**A/N:** okay here's the last chapter guys -sniff- oh by the way I kinda rewrote chapter 16 (in other words added a little stuff and rewrote the ending) so you might wanna go back and reread it, otherwise this chap might not make any sense. Soz about that but after rereading it myself I found I couldn't really go anywhere with it (please don't kill me -begs-) which is why this chappie is so late -pleads forgiveness-. Sorry about the poor quality of the beybattle. Well better let get on with reading it. Hope ya all like it. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed the 'old' chapter 16.

Chapter 17 - Time To Make You See.

Sam just growled. "What is it you want Adam?"

Adam smiled. "You."

Sam looked a little confused at Adam's answer. Then a voice said, "He wants you to go back to him." She looked over to where the voice came from and was surprised to see Kathryn with Tyson, Max, Ray and Ben -who had no doubt gone to get them-.

"Then he's gonna be disappointed." Looking back over to Adam.

"Oh I don't think so. You see here's how I look at it, you come back to me and no harm comes to your daughter here."

"Why you…" Tyson said annoyed.

"Adam, you can't do this!" Kathryn said pleading with him "It isn't right."

"Shut up Kathryn! I don't need you to tell me what's right or not." Adam shouted at her.

Tyson was about to say something but Ray spoke first.  
"Why go to all this trouble?" Ray asked, "If Sam wanted to be with you she would never of left." He reasoned trying to make Adam see sense.

But Adam wasn't listening; Sam looked at Kate and saw how scared she was. No matter what, her daughter was her first priority and somehow Adam knew this, she gave a small growl then sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, you win Adam."

Everyone was shocked at what Sam had just said.

"Sam, you can't be serious." Ray says.

"I've got no choice Ray," she says looking at him "I can't take the risk of Kate getting hurt… and he knows it." Looking back at Adam seeing a smug smile on his face.

"But what about Kai?" Max asks worriedly.

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek, she knew it would destroy him when he found out what happened. Hell it was destroying her right now! Having to choose between the person she loved more than anything and her… no _their_ daughter. But as she said to Ray she couldn't let anything happen to Kate no matter how much she now despised Adam.

"Let Kate go Adam." Not answering Max.

Adam did as she said; Kate ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Mum, please don't tell me your gonna with him. You and dad just got back together." She was nearly crying.

Sam couched down to her daughter a wiped away a few of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She then smiled at her showing that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry Kate, things will work out you'll see. Now go see your brother."

After one last hug Kate did as she was told, Sam watched her and smiled a little as she saw Ben comfort his sister. She then noticed something Tyson had disappeared /-where'd Tyson go?-/ she wondered.

#To get Kai I hope.# Moonstar said.

Sam shook her head /-even if he was here I don't think the situation would be any different.-/

#You don't know that.#

/-Yes… I do.-/

"It's time we were going Sam." Adam says bringing her out of her thoughts.

Sam sighed and gave a small nod then headed in Adam's direction. "She's not going anywhere with you." A voice suddenly said.

"Well well look who it is. I was wondering when you'd get here." Adam said.

Sam didn't need to look she knew who it was and she felt like crying, why did these things always happen to her? Why couldn't she just be happy for once with no one or nothing threatening it? Maybe because life would be too boring if it did.

"Sam's mine now." He said proudly "I won and you lost."

"Sam will never be yours…" Kai began.

"Oh really? Did you hear that Sam? I think you better tell him."

"I-I'm sorry Kai, but he's right." She still didn't look at him for she knew that if she did she'd break down into tears.

But Kai wasn't listening he knew what had happened as Tyson had told him everything.

###TIMESHIFT BACKWARDS#####

"Kai, where the hell are you!" Tyson said trying to find the duel haired boy.

"Right here." Kai said appearing in front of Tyson.

"Why are you still here!? You should be helping to get Kate back and stop Sam from giving herself up!" Tyson half yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Tyson?"

"Adam has Kate and wants Sam in return, and if you don't hurry she'll give into him just to save her!" he said in one breath.

Kai looked horrified then his anger set in. Adam was going to pay for this! Using their daughter to get Sam like that.  
"Where are they?" he asked angrily.

"Finally, took you long enough to ask." Tyson said a little sarcastically.

Kai just looked at him.

"Okay okay I'll show you where they are."

They set off to where everyone was; Kai hoped he wasn't too late.

#####TIMESHIFT TO PRESENT MOMENT######

"Like I said she's mine and she'll never be yours again!"

"They're talking about Sam as if she's a piece of property." Max said to Ray & Kathryn.

Ray nodded.

"Poor Sam, it's all my fault. If I had told you guys sooner none of this would've happened." Kathryn says blaming herself.

"It's not your fault Kathryn, if this didn't happen now it would've happened some other time." Max reassured.

"And in that other time Sam may not have us there to help her." Ray added.

"Some help we're doing." She mumbled. "Standing here while they're both arguing about her."

"Hey, I have an idea." Tyson says "Why don't you both sort it out by battling each other."

"And the winner gets Sam. Deal?" Adam said with a smile.

Kai nods. "Just don't cry when I beat you."

Adam snorted. "Yea like that's gonna happen."

"Wait." Sam suddenly says. "I'll battle Adam."

"What?" both Adam and Kai say.

"If you're both battling over me then it's only fair that I be able to fight for my right to choose." She explains.

"Fine, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Is there any other way to battle." She says rhetorically.

She then walks back over to Kai "Don't look at me like that."

"I just don't like the idea of you battling for me." He reasons.

"What's the matter, don't you think I'll win?" she jokes not realising how close to truth she was.

"Are we gonna battle or just stand around all day?" Adam said impatiently.

"You know now that Kate's safe you could just walk away." Tyson comments.

"But what would that accomplish? He'd just find another way to make me 'his'. No I have to end this here and now." Sam reasons.

"Just be careful." Kai said.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to handle Adam." She turns to walk back to Adam when Kai grabs her arm turning her back to him.

"Here." he says placing something in her hand.

Sam looks in her hand and is quite surprised.  
"I must be having a déjà vu moment." She remarks which makes Kai smile.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks unsurely.

"I think it's about time you showed Adam why you really left." He answers.

Sam looks confused at the moment then looked down at the item Kai just gave her. She stares at it for a moment before smiling.

"Let's get this show on the road." She says turning and approaching Adam.

"And here I thought you were chickening out." He insults.

"Before we start…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the item she was carrying then turned to Kai and shouts "Kai, catch." Throwing the object over to him then turns back to Adam. "So…you ready to lose Adam?"

"You know me better than that Sam."

"Unfortunately." She interrupts.

"You also know that I won't lose. You've just sealed your own fate." Ignoring her snide remark.

"Whatever. Can we just get on with it please." Uninterested in Adam's comments.

"Suit yourself."

They both readied their blades for launch and that's when Ray noticed it.

"She's using Dranzer!" he said in amazement.

"What!" Max says.

"No way!" Kenny says.

"So that's what the two of you were doing." Tyson said to Kai, who gave a nod.

"And so the object Sam threw to you was Moonstar?" Kathryn says half understanding half questioning.

Again Kai nodded and showed them Moonstar in his hand.

"But are you sure that's a good idea?" Max asks.

Kai smirked.  
"Sam knows how to handle Dranzer. Trust me this match will be over before you know it and it won't be Adam who's the winner."

Everyone is surprise at Kai's confidence in Sam to handle Dranzer and win the match. They all turn back to find the match had already began. The blades ram into each other head on neither giving the other an inch.

"Why can't you see Adam?" Sam asks, "There's only been one person I've ever wanted and it wasn't you."

"So you went out with me for what? Revenge on them or because you wanted to rid them from your mind." He says his anger rising that she could of played him that way.

"Okay, so it was silly to go out with you when I knew it would never amount to anything. But I never thought I'd see him again,_ especially_ if my parents had anything to do with it. I thought it was about time that I moved on and got on with my life but all time he was there in the back of my mind."

"Did you ever really love me Sam?" His anger slowly diminishing.

"Love? No." she answers as she shakes her head "Like? Yes. I always _liked_ you Adam, I thought you were cute… and I guess I still do." Smiling.

"So that's it huh. It was fun while it lasted but now it's all over."

Sam growled "Adam, listen to what I'm saying! I could never of loved _or_ fallen in love with you because I was still in love with Kai!"

Everyone gasped.  
/-After all the things I did to her and she still loved me?-/ Thought Kai amazed at what he'd just heard.

"Y-you still loved him? Even when we were going out?" Adam said in shock.

Sam blushed and nodded.  
"Kai and I have always shared a deep friendship even when we were apart. And no matter how hard I tried to forget him it just made my feelings grow stronger."

"So I was a test." Adam said bitterly.

"In a way, yes… but you have to believe me that I never thought I'd see him again. Even though I went to other places and helped out other teams."

"No one plays me like that Sam. Do you hear me? NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams. "MOONSTONE!"

Moonstone clashes with Dranzer giving off sparks as it grinds against the other blade giving it no time to recover or breakaway.

Sam growled angrily. "Fine! If that's the way you wanna play it Adam! DRANZER!"

"Huh? Dranzer?" He says in surprise then smirks "What's the matter Sam, get tired of Moonstar?" He asks sarcastically.

Sam growled again.  
"You leave Moonstar alone!" She yells at him "For your information Adam, Dranzer used to be mine before I gave her to Kai back before he left our town."

"So your using Kai's blade huh." Uninterested in the little history lesson Sam had given him about her past. "Then this match should be over in another two seconds. Moonstone Supersonic Screech."

Adam's blade glowed red and a horrible screeching sound could be heard (A/N: like nails on a chalkboard. Ouch!), and out of his blade rose a ferocious looking Bat, it looked even meaner than the last time Sam had seen it but she didn't let that distract her.

"Those old trick won't work anymore. Dranzer, let's show him what real friendship is all about!"

Dranzer's blade glowed and out came the fiery red phoenix she looked very angry.  
#Let's get him Sam.#

Two minutes later the match was over and Sam was the winner.

"Yeah! All right, Sam!" Tyson says running over to her.

She smiled.  
"Hey it was nothing." Turning back to retrieve Dranzer.

The others came up a second or two later.

"Did you really mean all?" Kai asks as they trade blades again.

"Yeah I did."

Kai looks over at Ray who gave a nod then back at Sam.

"Sam, there's something I want to ask you." Taking something out from his pocket.

"Oh?"

He got down on one knee  
"Sam, will you… will you marry me?" He asks as he opens the box to reveal a gold ring in the shape of a seal in between it, it had a sapphire gemstone.

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ben and Kate were all shocked, Kathryn had tears of happiness in her eyes and Ray was smiling happily. As for Sam she was _completely_ speechless.


	18. Epilogue

**Title: Long Time No See **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise I own).

/-Thoughts-/

Epilogue 

Sam stood there her eyes flicking between Kai and the ring then finally settling on Kai. What she saw in his eyes overwhelmed her, for she could see nothing but love.

"I-I don't know what to say." she finally answers.

"Say 'yes' stupid. Ow! Hey…" as Kathryn hit Tyson over the head.

Sam looked over and smiled at the two. /-They make a great couple.-/ inwardly chuckling to herself. She then looked back at Kai and took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Yes." She quietly says.

As soon as Kai heard it, he jumped up and kissed her passionately not caring that the others were there.

"Hey come on you two. If you're gonna do that at least get room." Tyson complains.

"Oh so you don't like that kind of thing Tyson." Kathryn teases.

"Well I … uh…" turning redder every minute.

Max chuckled at predicament Tyson had got himself into. Sam and Kai broke their kiss soon after (due to lack of air) and Sam nearly went as red as Tyson at the thought of what they just did in front of the others.

"Congratulations you two." Ray congratulates.

"Thanks Ray, but if it wasn't for you I don't think I would've got this far." She jokes a little.

As Ray and Sam talked Kai still couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their closeness but he knew that no what Sam would always be there for him and love him. And that was something he'd _always_ be grateful for.

THE END

Okay I know that I said the last chap was well… the last chap but I couldn't you all hanging there could I (?) -chuckles-. I'm planning on starting up a sequel to this based on something Sam said in one of the chapters. I hope you'll all like it.  
Well see ya around,  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
